Daffy & Lola: The Looniest Duet
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Lola's popularity is almost there! The WB officals now have to see if she's worthy of keeping it. Meanwhile, during their little celebration, a noble visitor from Daffy's family makes a surprise visit...
1. Realizing the Unpopularity

Daffy and Lola: The Looniest Duet

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, crude humor, small violence, and sexual content

(Here's the miracle story of mine. I sure how you like what I've come up with… especially Tha Kalligrapha. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Realizing the Unpopularity

It's been over 10 years since Lola Bunny appeared in WB's spotlight, but after her debut in Space Jam, Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Baby Looney Tunes, and a few video games, she just seemed to have… left for a while, but that wasn't true. The other Looneys just weren't giving her a chance to come back for a Looney encore. Lola soon realized this and decided to demand some answers from the CEO of WB, Mr. Warner himself.

One day, she went to his office right after breakfast with a mad look on her pretty face. When she knocked on the door, she soon calmed down a little before the CEO answered the door.

"Well, hello, Lola." He greeted. "What brings you here?"

"It's about my popularity." Lola replied in a solemn tone in her voice. "I don't think it's really hittin' my interest button."

"I don't know why this is happening, though. I knew you were gonna talk to me about this. Come on in. I wanna make things better for you." Lola obeyed as she slowly walked in the room and Mr. Warner closed the door. "Now, I know you're been seldom seen since Baby Looney Tunes, but it's about time we set things right for you. You've never done a cartoon on your own before, right?"

"I have comics."

"They don't count."

"Damn."

"I'm talking about animated cartoons you see on tv. You've never done any of those, have you?"

"No."

"Well, that's what your class is gonna be on for tomorrow. You'll be instructed by Bugs and Wile E.. The class is called Starring in your own Cartoon 101. It'll start out easy at first, then gets harder and harder as you understand everything. Got it?"

"Yeah. Just one question. I've seen those cartoons where Daffy is always gettin' shot when Bugs outsmarts him. Is that how my cartoons are gonna be when I start?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. Daffy's gonna be your on-camera protagonist and partner."

"Why Daffy?"

"He seems to have the most experience, knowing the fact that he was made years before Bugs started."

"Really? Daffy came first, even though Bugs is the official leader?"

"Yes. I would explain everything, but I don't feel like cutting to the details."

"That's okay. I don't really wanna know his sh… crap."

"Good. Let's have that meeting in the gym, shall we? Help me gather everyone up."

15 minutes later, in the ACME Gym…

"Okay, everyone." Mr. Warner started. "I have some news to announce. I've decided that since Lola never gets a chance to star in her own cartoons, we all have to help her out in making one. Bugs, Wile E., you two are scheduled to teach her the fundamentals for cartoon making tomorrow morning at 8:00 in the assigned classroom I'll give to you. As for Daffy, he will be her trusty 'sidekick'."

"WHAT!" Daffy screamed. "Are you crazthy! I have to work with… with… thisth doll!"

"Don't push it, Daffy." Lola muttered with anger, keeping her cool.

"Lola, easy now." Mr. Warner pleaded before he turned his attention back to Daffy. "Now, as I was saying, Daffy, you have to be her partner. Bugs can't because he has to teach her with Wile E. and Sylvester can't because he has important duties with Taz and Yosemite Sam. Let's just say it's kinda like working with Bugs, except you're working with his wife."

"Bleah! Tell me sthomething that won't make me puke!"

"You'll be paid triple your current salary."

"I sthtill won't……………… huh?"

"You'll be paid _triple _your current salary."

"……………………….." Daffy showed a wide eyed look on his face the whole time it was suspiciously silent. Lola waited for his reaction as she counted down.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" She counted silently while looking at her wrist before Daffy busted out on her cue:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TRIPLE, BABY! YEAH!"

"Heh, heh… yeah. So, you wanna do this now?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Hell, yeah! Now that I know that I'm gonna be paid triple! What about Lola? Isth she gettin' paid the sthame way?"

"Well…"

"Don't you sthay she'sth not. I want her to be paid, justht to be fair."

"Are you serious, Daff?" Bugs asked with shock. Daffy nodded with confidence. Lola smiled at the black duck's naiveté.

"Aw, thanks, Daffy." Lola cooed as she gave Daffy a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush purple.

"Aw, shucksth." Daffy sheepishly giggled as he blushed.

"Well, that settles it. Tomorrow, Lola will have her class with Bugs and Wile E. at 8:00 in the morning. Lola, be sure you eat a good breakfast before then. Daffy, you will be with her. Got it?"

"We got it!" Lola and Daffy replied together. Bugs grew concerned as he watched this.

"I don't know about dis, doc. Havin' Daff woikin' wit Lola might make tings a lot woise for us." He said to himself.

To be continued…


	2. A First Lesson gone Wrong

Chapter 2: A First Lesson gone Wrong

The next day, Lola and Daffy were in the classroom, eagerly waiting for Bugs and Wile E. to arrive. While they were waiting, they decided to talk for a while.

"Well, are you nervousth?" Daffy asked as he sat firmly in his chair. Lola looked over at him and smiled.

"Hell… no, Daffy. I am ready for this! I really want my recongition back." She replied. Daffy scoffed at her.

"I understhtand. Ever sthincthe Bugsth came in, I really lostht the sthpotlight, but I'm sthtill bein' recongizthed."

"Yeah, that's you. I'm seldom seen, goddamn it!"

"Calm down, Lola. I'm sthure thisth classth'll make ya feel better."

"So, we're gonna be enemies on camera, but what about off?"

"Off-camera? Uhhhhhh… I don't really know, but when I do come up with sthomethin' I'll let ya know."

"Okay, class." Wile E. started as he entered into the room. "Ready for your first lesson?"

"Taday, you be taught how ta outsmart the outsmarted." Bugs added as he rested his suitcase on the desk next to Wile E.'s. "And Lo, don't panic just yet. You'll see da bad part later."

"Okay." Lola replied calmly.

"Now, onto our lesson. Bugs?" Wile E. commanded as he sat down and Bugs wrote something on the dry-erase board as he spoke.

"Okay, docs. Lesson I: Outsmartin' ya enemies. Now, da key ta outsmartin' is tryin' to find dere weakness. Daffy, will ya be happy ta demonstrate?" He spoke as Daffy got out of his seat and faced Lola, who looked up at him with nervousness. "Okay, now Daff, I want ya to snap dis rope above Lola and see what happens."

"I know I'm not gonna like thisth." The black mallard muttered before he pulled out a pair of scissiors and carefully snipped the rope. Lola was sweating bullets as Bugs spoke again.

"Dere's an anvil tied ta da otha end of da rope and it's gonna drop by da time Daffy finishes snippin'. Lola, a lil' woid of advice about dis situation. If ya don't shake or sweat, you won't get squished."

"Huh!" Daffy stopped snipping as he faced the gray hare with shock. Bugs blushed as Wile E. shook his head with annoyance as he continued writing at the desk. "Isth that how that shit worksth!"

"Whoops. Ya… wasn't supposed ta hear dat, doc."

"Thanks a lot, Bugs." Lola complained as she folded her arms and leaned back in her seat. "You really screwed this shit up this time."

"Sorry, Lo. Daffy, keep cuttin'."

"Nuh-uh! I wanna sthee Lola cut it. I'm not sthweatin' or shakin'!" Daffy proclaimed bravely as he handed the cutting tool to the tan bunny and stood there, folding his arms. "Sthee what happensth now!"

"Crazy duck." Lola muttered as she finished snipping the thick rope. Wile E. paused his writing so he could see what happens. After 15 more hard snips, the rope was finally cut and the anvil started falling. Bugs and Wile E. were anxiously awaiting the results, then finally…

_**CLANG!**_

"Holy shit!" Bugs exclaimed with amazement and wide eyes. Wile E. was speechless and wide eyed as well. What they saw sure did surprise them.

Daffy was still standing as he looked down at an anvil shaped hole, subsituting where Lola was sitting. Lola had gotten squished for the first time! At that point, Bugs rushed to her aid as Wile E. handed Daffy a certificate.

"H… h… here, Daffy." He stuttered with shock as he looked down at the hole Bugs just jumped down in. "This is… f… for… passing thi… this… test."

"OH, YEAH! I AM THE DUCK WITH THE LUCK!" Daffy cheered as he held the paper up high in celebration. Wile E. looked down the hole and saw nothing but black as he yelled down there.

"BUGS! IS SHE OKAY?" He yelled down the hole.

"NOT TOO OKAY, DOC! GET A HOSPITAL BED FROM YA LAB!" Bugs yelled back from the hole. Daffy stopped celebrating the instant he heard that a hospital bed was needed. He looked at the certificate and ripped it to pieces.

"If she'sth that hurt, I don't need thisth!" He screamed in the coyote's face as he jumped down the hole to assist Bugs. Wile E. was stunned beyond stunned this time. Having Daffy aid Lola? And they've been enemies since Lola first came? This was pretty shocking to the coyote as he remained silent.

40 minutes later…

Lola was back in her seat, having her broken right arm in a cast and an arm carrier, her left ear was wrapped up, she had a black eye, red bruises all over her face, and a cast around her left leg. Daffy stood behind her chair this time, making sure nothing else happens to her. Bugs continued teaching while Wile E. continued writing.

"Okay, now dat last test was a bit of an ovadrive right dere, doc." He started. "So, let's move on to the next step: using your best wits."

"That'sth easthy." Daffy retorted as he taught Lola. "Now, Lola, the key to thisth one isth to justht usthe your best ability to confusthe you enemy."

"Really?" Lola asked. Daffy nodded as he waved his hand at Bugs, telling him that he's got this. The gray hare nodded as he sat down next to Wile E. and looked over at the coyote.

"Ya shocked, right?" Bugs asked Wile E., who kept his focus on his paper as he continued writing. "Daff helpin' Lo? Kinda… unnatural in da Looney Tune ranks, huh?"

"Amazingly, yes." Wile E. replied as he looked over at the bunny. "At first, they were foes. Now they're friends. This is pretty puzzling."

"Should we stop 'em?"

"No, no, no, no! Just let them do this. I think there might be a big turnaround on this."

"I don't feel comfortable about dis, doc. I have a feelin' dat he might be takin' ova my place as Lola's official partna."

"Oh, Bugs. Stop it. You're her husband. Daffy is a friend. There's a big difference."

"Not DAT big, doc! I ain't likin' dis rabbit-duck relationship bullshit at all and it's scarin' me! I'm outta here!" Bugs was angry as he stormed out of the classroom with a humph. Wile E. was about to say something else, but it was too late. Lola saw this and got worried as she interrupted Daffy by pointing to the angry husband of hers. Daffy started feeling bad and he ran out after him fast, leaving a tearful Lola and a worried Wile E. Coyote alone in the room.

"Bugsth!" Daffy called out as he ran after the walking bunny. "Bugsth!" The duck finally caught up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Bugsth. What'sth goin' on with ya?"

"Oh, ya know very well what da hell's happenin' wit me!" Bugs yelled in the mallard's face. "You and Lola. Dat's what's wrong!"

"And what'sth wrong with that, huh? Lola and I are partnersth, buddy."

"What kind of partnas, doc!"

"………………………" This left the black duck speechless as he allowed Bugs to walked away. Daffy was still concerned about his best friend's behavior as he headed back to the classroom with a sad look on his face. Wile E. and Lola looked at him with puzzlement. "Damn. Whatever I justht did, I did it badly."

"I'm wondering what you did, too." Wile E. agreed as he walked from behind his desk and approached the duck. Lola was watching all the while, since she was too injured to move. "What made Bugs get pissed off like this?"

"He sthaid sthomethin' about Lola and me being partners being a problem to him." Lola went wide eyed as she heard this, but remained silent.

"No. He's thinking this in the wrong direction. Whatever you do, you must not mention this issue to Mr. Warner or he'll have one hell of a cow."

"I'll guarantee ya on that. Lola, you wanna talk to your husthband and calm his pissthed off nervesth?"

"I really think it's best if we just let it go for now."

"I perfectly agree." Wile E. agreed as he straightened himself out. "Now, Lola, before bedtime, I want you to just calmly give him a massage for now. Don't say a word. That's always the proper treatment."

"With one arm, Wile E.?"

"You'll manage. Daffy, you can talk to Sylvester, Taz, and Elmer about this, but nobody else. Is that clear?"

"Okay." After that, Daffy left the class. The coyote looked over at Lola, who slowly stood up with a cane in her uninjured hand.

"You really didn't learn about outsmarting today, but we will continue the class later. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll try the best I can to calm him down." Lola pleaded as she took her time exiting the room. As soon as she was gone, he started tearing up for the first time.

"This is not how this was supposed to happen." He said to himself as a tear slowly trinkled down his cheek.

To be continued…


	3. Resolving the Problem

Chapter 3: Resolving the Problem

The first class for Lola didn't turn out so well for her husband. He suddenly got pissed over her and Daffy's friendly relationship and it was time for her to resolve this problem somehow. As Wile E. said, she was going to give Bugs the best back massage she can give him with one arm. After dinner, her plan was in effect by the time the two bunnies got into their bedroom alone.

"Bugs?" Lola started calmly. "What's this shit I hear about your anger with Daffy and me?"

"It's a nightmare waitin' to scare my ass!" Bugs exclaimed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are we gonna continue da class tomorra?"

"Yeah, baby. Wile E. said we have to, if I wanna succeed." After that was said, she got on her knees behind her husband and gave him a good massage on his shoulders with the one uninjured arm. "Right now, you need a comfortable massage. You feel so tense."

"Well, I… oooh! Ahhhhhhhh, yeah, baby!" Bugs forgot all about his anger and relaxed as his wife's slender hand soothed him. Lola was happy that he was enjoying this.

"Try not to go too far tomorrow."

"Huh? Go too far wit what?"

"Ugh! My massages are that good, huh?"

"Hell, yeah. All of a sudden, I forgot why I was angry."

Lola leaned down towards his ear and whispered:

"Are you sure you forgot?"

"Okay, ya caught me, Lo. I didn't completely forget. I'm just not pissed anymore, but I'm still upset about you and Daffy. I have a feelin' he's takin' ya as his authority."

"Oh, Bugs, please. Remember when me and Daffy fought almost all the time about everything when I first got here?"

"How can I forget? I rememba dis one time, when we were off-camera on da set of Space Jam, Daffy started makin' crazy insults about ya, durin' lunch."

(Flashback…)

It was lunch time for the cast of Space Jam back in 1996 and all the Looneys were in one section while the crew was in another section. Bugs and Lola had their own table together while the other Looneys had separate tables. Daffy was sitting with Sylvester, Elmer, and Foghorn. He looked over at the Bunnies' table and was just annoyed.

"Look at 'em! Sthittin' there at the table alone. Why isth Lola called 'the heartthrob of the hoopsth' again?" He said to Sylvester. He was busy munching on a burger as he spoke.

"Well…" The cat started as he just swallowed a piece of his burger. "…she'sth called that becausthe she'sth got what it takesth to make your heart throb while she shootsth hoops." Daffy rolled his eyes.

"Of coursthe. Her sthkillsth are stho impressthive. The Playboy bunny would be riveted." That made everybody get quiet and half of them jeered. Bugs looked over at Daffy's table with wide eyes while Lola showed a pissed off look on her face, but didn't turn around to face the duck. Bugs saw her and started to sweat.

"What did he just say?" Lola asked calmly. Bugs shook his head in response. Lola's eyelids lowered with even more anger. "I'm… I'm not gonna get myself into trouble. Uh-uh."

"You're not gonna do anything?" Daffy asked. Lola shook her head, still avoiding eye contact. "Or are you crying?"

"Ooooooooooh!" Everybody jeered again. Lola's eyes were turning into flames any minute now. Bugs remained silent as he watched her body language. Daffy decided to be playful and got up out of his seat. As he slowly walked up to Lola, she kept her flaming irises hidden by keeping her eyes closed with a calm look on her face. Everybody got silent, eagerly waiting for what will happen next. When Daffy finally arrived behind her, he was about to push her face into her food, but her ears sensed it coming beforehand and she quickly grabbed his hand in a split second. This made everybody, except Bugs, gasp with shock.

"If you wanted some carrot cake yourself, all you had to do…" Lola paused as she stood up and grabbed the back of his head, dunking his head into her piece of cake and he was pissed for that. As he struggled to get out of the cake, Lola made it worse for him by kicking him in the crotch hard. He screamed with pain as he felt this and he tried even harder to get out. "…is say so, bastard."

"Oh, geez!" Bugs muttered. He stayed out of it, even though he desparately wanted to help. Daffy finally freed himself from the cake and he received a punch in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Say that shit to me again!" Lola cursed at the black duck. Daffy got up, wiping the bit of blood from his bill. He looked at her with fury in the eyes.

"Who sthaid I wasth sthayin' it to you?" He asked. "I wasth merely talkin' about you."

"Well, I still heard it. You think I'm that stupid?"

"Tell it to thisth!" After that was said, he punched her back. She kept her balance as she relieved herself. "Now whatcha gonna do, huh?"

Lola didn't speak as she showed her angry face for 5 seconds, then unsuspectingly tackled him towards the floor and started punching him like crazy. Everybody gathered around the fight with excitement… all except Bugs, that is.

"Already." He said to himself. "And she just got here."

(Flashback, to the present…)

"He was probably jealous of your good looks." Bugs finished. Lola scoffed.

"Yeah. And remember the time when I was watching my Raptors basketball game 5 months ago and Daffy suddenly came in and changed my channel to some game show?"

"Yeah, I rememba dat day. It was one of dose silent fights because Mr. Warner was watchin' da game wit us and he made some positive changes."

(Flashback, to 5 months ago at the living room…)

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!! GO RAPTORSTH!!" Sylvester cheered as he was watching the game with Lola, Bugs, Taz, and Pepe. "Now I sthee why it'sth your favorite team, Lola!"

"Ya gotta love 'em." Lola agreed confidently as she took another carrot bite from Bugs' bag and ate it. Taz was going wild every time the Raptors made a shot and this made Bugs look at him with confusion.

"Whoa, whoa dere, Tazzy. We're watchin' 'em on tv, doc." Bugs pleaded, trying to calm the wild tasmanian devil down. Taz didn't listen as he was still going crazy. Daffy was walking in with his own bowl of potato chips and settled himself next to Lola. When he was comfortable, he reached for the remote and turned to a comedy sitcom marathon he was anxious to watch. This caught everybody off guard, especially Lola, who looked over at him with anger in her eyes. She noticed the remote in between the two and she reached for it, turning back to the basketball game. Daffy snarled under his breath as he snatched the remote back and turned it back to his show. Pretty soon, they were flipping the channels back and forth. Mr. Warner was standing behind the two and just before Lola could snatch the remote back again, he grabbed her wrist.

"You two have been fighting since Space Jam." He started. "Can't we all just get along please? Now, Daffy…" The boss faced the black duck. "Lola and these guys, including me, had the tv first. I know you wanna watch the marathon, but let's let Lola get this one, okay?"

"Humph!" Daffy muttered as he tossed the remote to Lola and walked off. The others watched carefully as he walked upstairs. After he was gone, Lola sighed with relief as she turned back to her game.

"That was a silent fight." She said to her boss. He nodded in agreement.

"Which is, of course, a good thing. I know that someday, you two will get along." Mr. Warner pleaded. Lola scoffed with unagreement.

"How can we get along? The duck's an asshole!"

"I know, I know, but listen…" He paused as he allowed Lola to turn towards him. "…Daffy may be a pest to you right now, but just you wait. Sooner or later, there will be some good in that crazy duck. Just give him some time, alright?"

"Okay. I'll give him a chance, but I hope this won't be harder than it looks."

"It'll be easy. Trust me."

(Flashback, to the present…)

"He was being very sure about that." Lola finished. "I think Daffy has grown quite a caring bond between him and I. So, Bugs…" She stroked her husband's face lovingly as she continued. "…try to get with the program without blowin' your circuits, okay? Daffy and I are just partners. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but that's his problem."

"Okay, okay, Lo. I'll get wit da program, but one shot of Daffy swearin' ta moiderlize ya and I'll be sure to give him a can of whoop-ass lata." Bugs replied. Lola gulped at that statement, but remained calm as she continued to pamper her husband.

The next morning…

Daffy and Lola were sitting back in the classroom, eating their breakfast. Bugs and Wile E. were waiting for them to finish so they could continue their lesson. As the duck and the bunny were eating, they discussed about their experience yesterday.

"I sthee you're feelin' better." Daffy stated as he noticed that Lola's injuries were healing. "That was sthurpristhing."

"Yeah, it was." Lola agreed. "I'll bet none of ya'll saw that coming."

"Nope!"

"Not me." Wile E. added. Bugs just nodded.

"I knew it. So, are we gonna continue?" Lola asked.

"As soon as you two finish eating." Wile E. replied.

"Oh. Daffy, I got a question before we continue."

"I'm listhtenin'." Daffy replied.

"Bugs thinks that you've gotten a bit passionate with me since I got that anvil to fall on me. Is that true?"

"…………………" Daffy grew silent as he looked at her with shocked eyes. No question like that has never been asked to him before and he didn't know what to say at this point. Bugs looked at the two and grew a bit observant as he watched them. Wile E. was getting suspicious as well. After about 6 minutes of silence, Daffy finally spoke. "…………yeah. Yeah, that'sth… um… true."

Bugs was wide eyed while Wile E. was stunned. Lola was speechless.

"Shocking, I know, but hey! There isth sthome good in thisth black duck."

"O…kay." Wile E. muttered as he pulled out his lesson papers. "Now, can we resume the class please?"

"Yeah." Lola replied as she regained herself and threw her empty plate away. Daffy did the same in silence. As soon as the two got in their seats, Wile E. stood up from behind his desk to resume the class.

"Okay, now that we've got everything together, let's resume. Now, we last left off at the anvil gag, so now, we really start the outsmarting. Daffy, you're usually the first one to catch on to situations. Lola, you're like Bugs. You admit to what you're saying and switch it. Now, we do it… in reverse."

"Huh?!" Lola exclaimed. Daffy frowned. This puzzled the coyote.

"What? How come you two aren't being too happy about this?"

"You're getting Lola hurt again, man!" Daffy sang with seriousness. "I mean, sure it'sth alwaysth me gettin' the boot, but damn. Cut the new bunny sthome sthlack, will ya?"

"Whoa."

"Wow." Bugs muttered as he looked at the black duck. Lola was perturbed as she sat there with her gloved hand over her face, groaning with embarassment.

"I wasn't being violent, Daffy." Wile E. pleaded innocently. "I was just…"

"I don't give a damn!! I'm sthpecifically being Lola'sth sthupporter." Daffy interrupted with bravery. Lola looked up at him with confusion.

"My supporter?" She asked. "I thought you was my partner."

"I am! I'm justht… being your protector, too. I wasth glad when Bugsth finally got sthquished by sthomethin', but you're too sthexthy to be sthquashed."

"Gee, thanks. I think I already know that, Daff."

"Good. Keep it in mind, will ya? Damn!"

"Um… can we… resume this, please?" Bugs asked abruptly, getting loud at first, then getting softer. This made the two get quiet immediately as they sat firmly in their seats. Bugs was hating this more and more by the minute as the lesson resumed.

"Thank you, Bugs." Wile E. said to the rabbit. "Now, as I was saying, we're gonna send Elmer in here in a minute. You two remember what I said?"

"Yeah… do thisth whole 'Rabbit stheasthon, duck stheasthon' gag in reversthe, endin' up havin' Lola gettin' shot." Daffy moaned with bordom. "If it turnsth out sthupid, I ain't doin' thisth classth no more."

"Suit yourself. Elmer! Come on in!" On his cue, Elmer walked in with his trusty shotgun and his normal hunting attire. When he approached Daffy and Lola, they both stood up and waited for Wile E.'s instructions. "Now, you all are gonna do the whole trick part from 'Rabbit Seasoning'. Lola, have you seen it?"

"Yeah." Lola replied.

"Then, you should know what to say. Let's do shall we?"

"Okay, but I'm warnin' ya…" Daffy started as he got into position in the back of the room. Lola sighed as she looked at Bugs, who looked depressed and avoided her eyes. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Alright… and go!"

"I'm hunting wabbits. It's wabbit season." Elmer started.

"Oh." Lola replied, saying Bugs' lines. "Wabbit season, huh? Havin' any luck?"

"Well, no. As a matter of fact, I haven't even seen a wabbit yet."

"Thisth isth propostherousth!!" Daffy screamed, walking over to the two in fake anger. He approached Elmer and grabbed him. "Sthay, what'sth the matter with ya anyway?! Don't you even know a rabbit when you sthee one?! Hmm?!" He paused as he pointed to Lola and then, adjusted the hunter's gun.

"It's true. I'm a rabbit alright." Lola continued. "Would you like to shoot me now or wait 'til you get home?"

"SHOOT HER NOW! SHOOT HER NOW!!"

"You keep outta this! He doesn't have to shoot me now!!"

"He doesth stho have to shoot you now!" The black duck approached Elmer. "I demand that you shoot her now!" Elmer aimed as Daffy stuck his tongue out at her and he shot at her, which made her face black and burnt. Lola chuckled a little as she puffed out some smoke.

"That actually turned out to be funny to me." She said after chuckling. Daffy smiled slightly as he realized it.

"Yeah… it was pretty funny." Daffy agreed as he pulled out a small brush and brushed the black off of the tan bunny's face. "Did he hurt ya?"

"Luckily, no. It tickled."

"How in da hell…?" Bugs asked. Lola heard him and froze.

"How in the hell what? The fact that the shot tickled?"

"Yeah. It was supposed ta hoit."

"Well, that's you, okay?"

"There." Daffy said as he finished cleaning her face. "Hey! Can we do the nextht classth or are we gonna do the real shit?"

"Not yet. Lola needs to show her looneyness. That part on Space Jam isn't enough." Wile E. replied. Daffy, Bugs, and Lola were shocked to hear this.

"WHAT?!" Daffy and Bugs exclaimed. Lola was pissed.

"What do you mean it isn't enough?!" She asked furiously.

"She did look pretty goofy as she howled, but more improvement was needed."

"Like what? Fainting? I'm an expert at that."

"Well, no. A little more complex."

"Ugh!"

"C'mon, now, Wile E.! You're bein' picky, doc!" Bugs yelled in the coyote's face. "Lola was looney enough on dat part right dere and you're sayin' it's not enough? You really haven't been payin' attention, doc!"

"For your information, Bugs, I was! I saw everything!" Wile E. yelled back. Lola showed a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms with dissatisfaction.

"If you saw everything, then why the fuck are you saying that when I showed my looneyness, it wasn't enough?" She asked smoothly. Everybody got quiet as they looked at her. "It made people laugh when I did it, but you were so focused on catching the Road Runner, that your greedy ass didn't even see me."

"Ouch." Bugs muttered with shock while Daffy's bill fell off his face with surprise and wide eyes. Wile E. grew furious as he heard this.

"Leave the Road Runner outta this." Wile E. said to her as he approached her. Lola scoffed.

"No. He's in this situation. He seems to be the attention stealer."

"You crazy little bi…"

"HOLD IT!!!" Daffy exclaimed as he got his bill back on and he got between the two. "Now, Lola'sth made a valuable point here and I, for one, agree with her! Stho, apparently, Road Runner isth pretty influencthed by ya."

"He is not…"

"Don't lie to me, Wile E. Coyote!!" Lola said with attitude. "Some super genius you are."

"Don't argue with me!"

"I already did."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Hey!" Daffy exclaimed again. "Don't you dare beat up thisth woman! You know better than that, Mr. Coyote… threatening to hurt a woman. Shame on you."

Bugs was actually enjoying this now. At first, having Daffy and Lola together would be a disaster to him. Now, it seems that it is showing some good in Daffy's despicible nature.

"Wha…?" Wile E. tried to say, but Daffy closed his muzzle.

"Don't asthk me anything, Sthmarty Assth!" He said to the coyote. "You justht need to pay more attention. Now, Bugsth, how about you finish thisth classth, huh?"

"Huh?" Bugs babbled randomly as he was dazed at what he just saw. Then, he snapped out of it as he spoke. "Uh… yeah. We'll continue dis lesson, docs. Wile E., ya ass is outta here, doc."

"Fine." Wile E. groaned as he walked out. "I thought you didn't like Daffy and Lola paring here."

"At foist, I didn't. Den, I realized dat dis is actually pretty interestin'. As long as Lola still loves me and accepts Daffy as a friend, I'm comfortable wit dis." Bugs replied. "So, out, out, out ya go, puppy!"

"Goddamn it." Those were the coyote's final words before he left out of the room completely. Lola sighed with relief as she sat down back in her seat next to Daffy. Daffy sighed himself as he sat down. Bugs stood up with dignity, dusting himself off in the process.

"Well, that was a riot of da ages." The gray hare muttered as he regained himself. "Now, how about we get ta da next lesson?"

"Which isth…?" Daffy asked.

"Showin' ya true self in a Looney Toony way."

"That I can give the heartthrob of the hoopsth hersthelf an exthample of. Allow me, pleasthe."

"Take it away, Daff." The black mallard stood up and faced Lola, looking down at her while he spoke.

"Now, Lola, you sthurely show yoursthelf in a sthexthy, but looney manner. Stho, here'sth another thing you should know. When you try to exthpressth yoursthelf in a looney toony sthtyle, do it carefully. Take me for exthample. I can be desthpicable mysthelf sthometimesth and that really takesth a crazthy toll on me. Stho, here'sth how to do it in your way… sthcare yoursthelf."

"Scare myself? How am I supposed to do that?" Lola asked as she stood up. Bugs was really enjoying this.

"It'sth easthy. Follow me." Daffy escorted her to the bathroom in the back of the classroom and closed the door on the way as he continued. "Now, you sthee yoursthelf in the mirror, right?"

"Yeah…, but what does this have to do with it?"

"You'll sthee. Justht closthe ya eyes. I'm gonna give ya a real sthcare. I know what your fear isth."

"Okay, but don't scare me outta my shorts. That's when you really scare me."

"Trustht me. I'm a champ at Halloween Sthcaring Contesthtsth."

"He sure is, Lo!" Bugs agreed from the back of the room. Lola giggled at the way he sounded as she closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting her scare of a lifetime. After nearly 10 minutes, Daffy was done setting up a replica of a bully gang she usually ran away from back in her elementary school years, called the Jackal Posse. Only two of those members were seen behind her as Daffy walked up to her.

"Ready, Lola?" Daffy asked with a little scare in his voice. Lola shivered a little in her legs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied.

"Okay, on the count of three… one……… two…………… THREE!"

Lola slowly opened her eyes and saw the two fake jackal bullies standing behind her and her eyes grew extra wide with her pupils and irises shrinking down to extremely tiny and black and her coloring was literally melted to the floor, leaving her black and white before she screamed with extreme terror and ran out of the bathroom in a puff of smoke… and that left her shorts… and t-shirt on the floor. Bugs chuckled as Daffy stared at her clothes on the floor.

"Wow. That wasth a perfect sthcare right there." Daffy replied. "Insthtead of her shortsth, her shirt came off, too. Bugsth, did you sthee that?!"

"Hell, yeah, Daff. And uh… her shorts and shirt aren't da only tings she left behind…" Bugs replied as paused and looked at the floor beside him. Daffy was confused as he walked out the bathroom and looked at the gray hare.

"Huh? What elsthe?"

"Her bra, too."

"WHA…!" Daffy looked down at the same spot Bugs was eyed on and he did indeed see Lola's white bra laying on the floor. He nearly fainted as he sat down on a desk. "HOLY SHI-HI-HIT! She running around… half naked! We better find her."

"Yyyyyyyyyyyeah. We should." After that was said, the two ran out to search for the scared tan bunny.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Warner's office…

The CEO himself just got back in from getting lunch that was provided by Sylvester again and he soon realized something wasn't right.

"Hold on. Something feels a little wrong…" He said to himself as he settled his lunch down and sat in his seat. Minutes later, he heard a sound of shivering from the closet. He looked over towards it and was pretty scared as he slowly walked up to the closet door and opened it with one swift move. He remained silent as he didn't believe his eyes. Lola was hiding in there! "LOLA?!"

"Hi, Mr…… Mr. Warner, s-s-s-s-sir." Lola greeted, keeping her half nakedness covered politely. "Sorry to h-h-h-h-h-hide in your cl-cl-closet, but there was this gang in remember from elementary school. I forgot the name of the group, but damn. They just came in the cut… just like THAT!"

"Lola, Lola, calm down. You ran in here pretty fast for a rabbit. Weren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah, but then, those jackals appeared and I had to run like hell!"

"I, uh… I see." Minutes after that was said, Bugs and Daffy came in with a bang of the door. When they saw Lola covering herself in Mr. Warner's closet, Bugs quickly turned away right when he blushed a deep red in his cheeks while Daffy slowly walked up to the two. "Daffy, Bugs… what are you two doing here?"

"Getting the sthcared little bunny into her classth." Daffy replied as he got closer to her. "Lola, are you uh… oh, damn! Ahem! Um… are you okay?" Daffy closed his eyes as he reached for her hand. Lola nodded as she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you find those jackals yourself or did you hear about them?"

"Well, I've heard about them, but I didn't really find them. I actually made sthtatuesth of them and placthed them behind y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!!!" Lola kicked the black duck in the crotch as she spoke.

"You jackass!!! Those were fake and you managed to scare the fuck outta me?!"

"Yesth!" Daffy squealed in a baby voice as he held his crotch tight, still feeling the intense pain from the vigorious kick he received. Bugs flinched as he heard the kick, but he still didn't get the redness off his face or turn around as the conversation continued.

"You know what, Daffy?"

"Hmm?"

Lola looked down at him and realized how much pain she put him in and grew solemn as she said: "…You… are… a genius."

"Huh?"

"What?" Mr. Warner asked next.

"What da hell…?" Bugs muttered as he showed a confused look on his face and turned around. Lola was still covering herself with one arm while she stroked Daffy's head feathers on the top of his head. "Did she just… call Daffy a… a… genius?"

"I… I-I-I-I don't know. Did she?" Daffy asked as he slowly looked up at the tan bunny. "Did ya justht…?"

"Yeah." Lola replied. She completely forgot she was half naked as she embraced the black duck. "You really took all that work to scare me like you haven't scared me before, huh?"

"Yeah… I… guessth I did, but why are you huggin' me?"

"Why am I huggin' ya? Because you deserve it, Daff. Nobody's ever been able to scare outta my shorts _and _my shirt at the same time. You're truly a horrific genius… in a good way, of course."

"Oh, hell. She's bein'… pretty damn generous ta dat duck." Bugs muttered to Mr. Warner, who nodded in agreement. "Ya was right, doc! Dere is some good in dat duck."

"I told you. You never judge a book by its cover, Bugs." Mr. Warner replied. Pretty soon, everybody was watching this moment from the doorway. Daffy was getting teary eyed as Lola kept him in her embrace. His mouth started to quiver as he sniffled and slowly raised his arms to hug her back. Sylvester and Taz were extremely stunned to see this, especially with Bugs on the scene. As for everybody else, they just awed at the sight they saw. Even Granny started crying in Witch Hazel's arms and Road Runner was beeping and crying simultaneously. Mr. Warner looked over at them and smiled.

"It's spreading like wildfire right now." He said to Bugs. "You knew this was gonna happen and you didn't like it at first? What happened to you now?"

"I don't know, doc." Bugs replied, keeping eyes glossy eyes focused on the two hugging. "But I'll tell ya one ting… I'm damn proud of Daff for toinin' a new leaf for us all."

"You sthaid it, bunny." Daffy agreed unexpectedly as he looked over his shoulder for a minute, then closed his eyes again, continuing the long hug. Bugs chuckled as this moment lasted for pretty much the next 2 and a half hours.

To be continued…

(Pretty surprised, huh? Having Daffy and Lola being best friends was a pretty good idea to me. The pairing part… I might think about that, but tell me what you think about this odd pairing I've established. Daffy and Lola… hmm. Think about it as you review. Thanx!)


	4. Testing is a Drag: Part 1

Chapter 4: Testing is a Drag-Part 1

The day after Daffy was appreiciated by his genius, he and Lola grew more and more with their friendship and Bugs was really enjoying this. So, he decided to have a talk with Mr. Warner about this.

"Hey, doc." Bugs greeted with a smile. Mr. Warner was happy to see that Bugs was happy about this whole thing as the gray hare took his seat. "I'm actually feelin' good about Lola and Daff's friendship."

"That's good to hear. After all, I came up with this idea." Mr. Warner replied.

"Dat's what I wanted ta talk to ya about. Since when did ya come up with dis idea of havin' Daffy being Lola's partna in gettin' her popularity back?"

"Ever since Space Jam. I've been having that stuck in my head for the longest time and I figured this was the perfect time to finally let it go. Lola and Daffy were hilarious together in that one scene after the part where Granny got smushed by the Monstars."

"Yeah, dey were. Lola was like 'Whatever, you stupid-ass duck' when she showed dat look on her face. Dat cracked me up when we saw the premiere."

"Yeah. Now, since you're supporting this friendship, it's your duty to actually test _how _close as friends they are."

"By doin'… what?"

"Well…"

Later, at breakfast…

"A testht?!" Sylvester asked with anger. "How come they get to have a friendship testht?!"

"Well, fo' startas, ya don't have the popularity issue. Lola does. Secondly, you don't even have a close friendship wit anybody else, but Tweety. So, uh… ya can stop complainin', doc!" Bugs replied briefly. Sylvester folded his arms and humphed with anger. This made Wile E. do the same.

"I was gonna do that myself, you know." He muttered with anger.

"Yeah… until ya wanted Lola ta be 'more complex wit her looneyness'. Damn, doc! Don't be so harsh to 'er. She hasn't been here too long… not yet."

"I know that…"

"Den treat her dat way, damn it!!!" That made the coyote get silent with wide eyes. Lola and Daffy wanted to chuckle, but knowing that Wile E.'s really determined about this whole thing, they decided to keep their chuckles in their heads. "Now, Daff… you and Lo are gonna spend a whole day togedder… witout me… witout Sly… even witout Taz."

"It'sth not like a date, isth it?" Daffy asked as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Not… exactly. It's more like a regular friend-and-friend day. Then, at night, when ya'll go out ta dinna… _dat's _when it's a date."

"Yikes." Lola muttered sarcastically. Daffy just cringed. Bugs sighed at their behavior.

"Don't take dis seriously, okay? All Mr. Warner wants ya'll ta do… is get ta know each other privately. Doesn't sound mushy like a bunch of shit, right?"

"Nnnnnnnooooooo!" Daffy and Lola sang out in response.

"Okay, den. Ya'll get ta start ya day… in 30 minutes."

"This is a test, right?" Lola asked as she stood up, ready to go upstairs. Same for Daffy. Bugs nodded in response. "Are you gonna be following us?"

"Pretty much, but don't worry. I won't distoib ya. Why?"

"Daffy's been trying to do something to me and it's getting suspicious."

"Maybe it's da fact dat ya hugged him wit no shoit and no… wait! Let me say dis a different way. Ya was huggin' him half naked!"

"So? It's not like he was interested in touchin' me there."

_Uh… actually, I wasth._ Daffy's voice protested in his head as he watched the two bunnies talk.

"Sure, I didn't see his face, but damn! I can tell when he wants ya… if ya know what I mean, Lo." Bugs continued. Lola placed a hand on her hip as she continued.

"We're not even the same species, for cryin' out loud!!" Lola nearly screamed. Daffy slowly tip-toed upstairs to get ready for the day. As he was walking upstairs, he began to talk to himself about what Bugs and Lola were arguing about.

"I actually wasth thinkin' that I should be like Bugsth with the whole… touchin' and shit. Justht for one day! What'sth it gonna harm anyway?" He started as he headed for his room. "Lola's easthy to get along with… asth long asth you don't call her 'doll' behind her back. All I have to do isth justht… tell her that I'm more into her than being justht friendsth, but……… nervousth asth Hell asth I am, I don't know how I'm gonna tell her. I can't justht go up in her facthe and sthay: 'Hey, Lola! I wanna be more than justht friendsth!'. That'sth gonna be sthome embarissthin' bullshit right there. Gotta think of a better approach." After that was said, he finally approached his room and opened the door, only to find…

"Bugsth?! But… weren't you… how did you…"

"We're Looneys, rememba?" Bugs asked smoothly. He was standing against a wall with his arms crossed. "I hoid ya down da hall."

"You… you did?" Daffy was shocked as he closed his door, not taking his eyes off of the gray hare. "Stho, if you did hear all that, do you understhtand what I sthaid?"

"Yep. I knew ya wanted ta 'get it on' wit Lola."

"Not really. I wasthn't sthayin' that."

"Oh. Den what did ya mean, Daff?"

"I meant that we should, but only if she sthurrendersth and admitsth that she'sth got more feelingsth for me, too."

"Ohhhhhh! So, don't tell Lola about dis, right?"

"No. Not until the right time. Tructhe?"

"Truce." Bugs and Daffy shook hands after that. The day was ready.

Later, in the lobby…

"Okay, now." Daffy started as he was pacing back and forth in front of Lola, who was dressed in a white sweater and blue jeans, due to the cold weather. Daffy was wearing a red sweater and matching jeans. "It wasth Mr. Warner'sth idea to put usth together, Bugsth didn't like the idea at firstht, but now, he likesth it, Wile E.'sth over there sthayin' you're looneynessth performancthe wasthn't good enough, and now, you sthay that I'm a geniusth… while huggin' me half naked! Doesth thisth add up to anything at all, Lola?"

"It all adds up to our complete friendship." She replied. Daffy was wide eyed as he stared at her.

"Did you sthay… 'complete'?"

"Yeah. We're truly best friends, if you've been standin' up for me ever since I got smashed for the first time."

"That wasth an exthception, okay? I wasth justht… mad at what Wile E. wasth tryin' to do to ya."

"And I really appreciate it, Daffy. That's why I say we're complete friends. We're not aquaintences anymore. Understand?"

"………yeah. I get it. Stho, where do ya wanna go firstht?" Daffy was deep in thought about what Lola just said as she stood up.

"I guess we can hit the zoo."

"The zthoo?! I don't wanna be eaten by a bear again!!!"

"Don't worry. If I can stand up to some crazy-ass Monstars, I can face a bear."

"O… kay. If you sthay stho… Let'sth go!"

In the kitchen…

Bugs, Mr. Warner, Sylvester, Taz, Elmer, Foghorn, and Wile E. were watching them leave with smiles, except for Wile E., who had a frown.

"Daffy, I say, Daffy and Lola are really easin' up on their friendship!" Foghorn commented as he patted Bugs on the shoulder. Bugs nodded in agreement.

"I'll have ta admit, doc… but I do tink Daff and Lo has a chance to make up for dere big fight earlier on da Space Jam set. Rememba dat, docs?" Bugs asked. Sylvester laughed at the thought of it.

"Yeah, I remember. They were havin' a wresthlin' match on the floor that day! Oh, damn! I wasth dyin'!" He exclaimed. Bugs chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah, I was keepin' my comments to myself. Anyway, wish 'em da best of luck, docs. They're gonna be out all day."

"I hope Daffy doesn't shake so much. I heard they're goin' ta the zoo first and he shakes so hard that he might piss on himself." Foghorn warned.

Meanwhile, at the ACME Zoo…

"Ohhhhhh, no…" Daffy muttered as he looked up at a giant sting ray behind a glass. He was shaking vigoriously. "…I… I think I'm gonna go on mysthelf!"

"Eww." Lola muttered as she looked at the shivering duck. She then pulled out a mallet from behind her and thwacked the mallard on his head hard, knocking out the nervousness. "There. You happy?"

"Yeah. Thanksth."

"Ya know, I might like you being with me. You're just as funny as Bugs… only funnier."

Daffy's eyes lit up. He did _not _believe what he just heard.

"Huh?!" Daffy asked with shock. "Did you justht sthay…?"

"Yeah. I'll have to admit… you are funnier than Bugs. I like it."

"Well… heh, heh…" Daffy was red as red apples now as he spoke. "………I, uh… try my bestht when it comesth to bein' funnier than that gray hare husthband of yoursth."

"And it really pays off. Let's go see the reptiles!"

"Again?!" Daffy was dragged back to the reptile section for the 5th time since they arrived.

Meanwhile, in the reptile section…

"Lola, we've been through here five timesth already!" The black duck exclaimed. Lola was so into the komodo dragons that she didn't hear a single word he just said. "Lola Bunny, are you listhtening to me?! We've… been… here… five… TIMESTH!!!"

"Daffy, calm down." Lola said calmly. "I just like the komodo dragons."

"Well, keep one for cryin' out loud! I'm getting tired of bein' here. I'd rather hit the food court."

"Three minutes. Please?"

"Okay, okay. Three minutesth and we're outta here!" At this point, he was actually starting to like being with Lola. He found her pretty cute and curious. He kept these comments to himself as he watched her watch the huge monitor lizards. As he was thinking this, he turned towards the tiger section and saw that one tiger was missing and the cage was closed, but a little damaged. He soon realized what happened and gulped with fear as he tapped the tan bunny on her shoulder.

"Daffy, I got one more minute." Lola pleaded as she kept her excited eyes on the lizards.

"But-but-but, Lola…" Daffy tried to speak, but he was too scared. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tiger… essssssssssssssthca-ca-ca-ca-ca-caped."

"What?" Lola finally turned towards the shaking duck. She was about to hit him on the head again before she noticed what Daffy was trying to tell her. "Oh, shit…"

"What do we do?"

"I… I don't know." Lola slowly placed her mallet away as she walked up to the duck. "It's a siberian tiger that escaped, right?"

"Yyyyyyyeah."

"We're in trouble." While the two were looking at the cage, they didn't know that the siberian tiger that escaped was behind them, drooling above their heads. They didn't notice until a huge splot of thick drool landed on Lola's shoulder. "EWWWW! Gross!" She then looked up at where the drool came from and gulped as her color slowly left her body, like a waterfall, until she was completely black and white. Then, she fainted to the ground. Daffy heard this and looked down at her.

"Lola, you okay? You look asth though you sthaw a…" Daffy felt the drool himself as he looked up and saw the huge tiger. He turned pale. "… TIIIIIGERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The black duck picked up the unconcious and colorless Lola and dashed out with the tiger roaring and chasing behind him. The roar sent everybody panicking as they escaped for santuary. Daffy tried to wake Lola up as he was running.

"LOLA!!! LOLA, WAKE UP!!! I NEED YA, GODDAMN IT!!!" He pleaded frantically as he slapped her face a few times. No avail. She was out cold, like a giant boulder knocked her on the head. "AWWW, DAMN!!!! I'M A DEAD DUCK FOR SURE NOW!!!" He continued running, hoping that he'll find freedom from the siberian tiger. Minutes later, Lola slowly woke up, her color slowly reappearing again. She looked up at the tiger that was chasing them and gasped as she quickly jumped on the tiger's back as soon as he scratched Daffy on his back, knocking him to the ground. At this point, the tiger didn't care about the black duck as he looked up at Lola on his back and started chasing her as she jumped off and ran in a different direction. Daffy was laid back on the ground, holding his bleeding back as he slowly sat up and saw what Lola was doing.

"Hey, tiger! Over here!" Lola sang out playfully as she stood there, waiting for him. The tiger roared as he attacked, only to miss her again and hurting his head. He laid there was stars circling around his head and spirial eyes as Lola landed on her feet gracefully. While he was phased, Daffy slowly stood up and pulled out a mallet of his own as he walked up to the tiger. When he finally came to, he looked at Lola again, hoping he would get her this time… but then…

_**THWACK!!!!!**_

Daffy slammed the giant wooden mallet on the huge cat's head, rendering him completely unconscious. The force from the hit caused Daffy's back to sting very bad as he screamed and Lola ran up to his aid just in time.

"Ouch! Damn cat." Daffy muttered as he was gently laid back. Lola chuckled.

"You did great, Daff." She said softly. "You change moods too quickly. First, you were scared as hell. Now, you get brave and ignore the scratches on your back, just to hit this crazy cat."

"Well, asth for me bein' a duck and all, I have the ability to do that. Ugh!" The pain stung him again. "Can-can-can we-can we leave now? If another cat triesth to eat me again, I sthwear. I'll justht let it eat ya assth thisth time."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"That'sth okay. Justht… listhten carefully nextht time when I sthay that a dangerousth cat esthcapesth."

"I will. Let's take you to a clinic first. There's one nearby… just in case."

Meanwhile, back at the studio…

"How do ya tink Daff and Lo are doin', doc?" Bugs asked Mr. Warner, who was sitting next to him in the living room.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine." Mr. Warner replied. "They haven't called yet-"

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIIINGG!!**_

"Well, dey called now. I'll get it, doc." Bugs picked up the phone next to him and spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bugs." Lola greeted from the other line.

"Hey, Lola. What's up?"

"We're about to leave the zoo and head for a duck race that Daffy just happened to tell me about. He signed up for it and we need to get there fast."

"Where are ya at now-wait! Did ya just say Daffy entered a duck race?"

"Against some real ducks? Yeah."

"Damn, doc. Daffy's really sprung up about dis duck shit. Anyways, Where are ya at?"

"We're at the zoo's clinic. We, uh… had an encounter with a siberian tiger earlier."

"Oh, my God! Did ya get hoit?"

"I didn't, but Daffy did."

"YEOUCH!!!!!!!" Daffy yelled in the background, just to prove Lola's point. Bugs cringed.

"Aw, poor Daff. What happened to him?" He asked.

"He was running from the tiger, right? Then, the next thing you know, he gets scratched by his big-ass claws and they actually sliced some flesh off of this duck's back. He was bleeding, Bugs!"

"Yeech!"

"Yeah. Luckily, I didn't see his back. Otherwise, I would've been puking right now."

"Damn! Well, what happened afta dat?"

"I disracted him while Daffy was trying to regain himself from the scratch. Then, when the tiger came to after being knocked out for a while, Daffy came in and thwacked his ass!"

"Wit a hamma, right?"

"Yeah. It looked like it hurt like hell and he was completely out cold."

"Wow. Daffy risked it, huh?"

"And plenty of it."

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Daffy screamed again. "WATCH IT WITH THE ALCOHOL DABBIN', PAL!!! IT REALLY STHTINGSTH, LIKE BEESTH!!"

"Sorry." The doctor apologized. Lola sighed as she looked at the comotion, still holding the cordless phone in hand. Again, Bugs cringed.

"Daffy's scratches must be dat bad, huh?" He asked. Lola nodded.

"Yeah, but they're healing fast. They're just about done. We're gonna head to the duck races now. See ya!"

"Bye!" After that, Bugs hung up and looked at Mr. Warner. "Well, what did I tell ya? Daffy and Lola re really friends if Lola saved him from a vicious tiga."

"She did?! She actually saved him?" Mr. Warner asked with shock.

"Yeah, and den, Daffy saved her."

"My God! This is really getting interesting. I can't wait to see how the rest of the day goes."

(And I know you can't wait either!!)

To be continued…


	5. Testing is a Drag: Part 2

Chapter 5: Testing is a Drag-Part 2

20 minutes after Daffy's healing session, it was now time to go to the ACME Duck Race in ACME Park. Lola was doing the driving this time while Daffy was still moaning from the intense pain on his healing back in the passenger seat.

"Owwwww." Daffy moaned as he leaned back and tried to massage his own back. "Thisth really killsth!"

"Tell me about it." Lola agreed as she kept her eyes on the road. "You really risked everything to save me, huh?"

"Risthked isth right, Lo. I would've died tryin' to sthave ya, but what the hell? What are friendsth for?"

"You really think we're getting along with this friend thing, Daffy?"

"Yeah. I'm tryin' to get your popularity back, for cryin' out loud!! I wasth pretty pissthed when I heard about it."

"You… were?" Lola just stopped at a stop light, so she could look at him. "Why?"

"Well… that day after our argument over the tv…… I… came to a sthecond thought when I justht heard it on the newsth on my radio…"

(Flashback, to 5 months ago…)

_I wasth justht about to listhten to sthome sthoft opera… until thisth newsth report came up. I turned it up to asth loud asth it could be! _

"We interrupt your current music program to bring you this important announcement!" The male announcer on the radio started as Daffy sat on the right edge of his bed and turned it up with wide eyes. "It's a horrific popularity crisis for newest Looney Tune star, Lola Bunny. Ever since Space Jam was released, she was popular then. Now, here in the 2000s, she's completely lost it all and only some people love her as a fan. How will Bugs cope with this? Find out later today."

_That'sth when I realizthed that Bugsth was gonna go mad about thisth shit… and he did, for a short time though. _

(Flashback, to the present…)

"…After he had histh fit for about 7 minutesth, he finally decthided to sthettle the score and talk to Mr. Warner, but then, Mr. Warner beat him to it." Daffy finished. The pain on his back was fading slowly as he stared at the solemn tan bunny. She looked back at him with concerned eyes. She didn't realize that the traffic light turned green as she spoke.

"Wow, Daffy." She finally said. "I… didn't know you cared. I thought a screwy duck like you wouldn't give a damn about me, but I was wrong."

"Misthakesth aren't a sthroll in the park now. I'm… justht wanna make ya feel happy." The pain was completely gone as he said this and looked at the glove compartment with tears. "Now, justht… get me to the park before I hurl chunks from this pain."

At that instant, Lola turned her attention back on the road and continued on her way to the duck races. She was in deep thought the entire time.

_I never thought Daffy would even speak to me. _Her voice said in her head as she was driving. _If he keeps this up, he might get too passionate around me. I better be careful. _

Back at the studio…

"STHAY WHAT?!" Sylvester exclaimed as they were eating breakfast. "DAFFY STHAVED LOLA AND SHE STHAVED HIM?!"

"Yep." Bugs replied as he was eating his carrot-flavored pancakes. "Neva thought tat would happen myself, doc."

"Tell ya what!"

"How come the pretty bunny and screwy duck are being tested, senor?" Speedy Gonzalez asked.

"Lola's popularity's dropped… and I… well, Mr. Warner figured dat teamin' her up wit Daffy should change things big time." Bugs replied.

"Wow, that is muy bien, senor!"

"Yeah, it is."

"So, what do ya, I say, what do ya think's gonna happen today?" Foghorn asked. Bugs shrugged.

"We'll just have ta wait and see, docs."

Meanwhile, at the ACME Park…

Daffy and Lola finally arrived at the park. Daffy's back completely healed as they exited out of the car and headed for the lake for the duck race.

"Forgive my nosy self, but why did you enter a duck race with real ducks?" Lola asked randomly. Daffy grinned.

"Well, I figured I should show the other ducksth how macho I am when it comesth to sthwimming racthesth." He replied cooly. Lola nearly giggled as she continued.

"Figures. Well, either way, I wish you good luck." After that was said, she walked over to the benches where the audience was. Daffy watched her and instead of seeing her just walking off, he invisioned her seductively walking off in slow motion. She showed a very sexy smile over her shoulder as she slowly sent her hands up to her face and blew a kiss at the mallard. He sighed as his eyelids lowered with passion and he was walking without looking where he was going. He suddenly bumped into another duck and that knocked him out of his dream as he fell to the ground and looked dumbfounded when he sat up.

"Goddamn it! Me and my passthionate urgesth for Lola'sth assth again." He muttered with anger. When he turned around, he saw the other duck he tripped over. He grumbled as it quacked at him before waddling off. "I hope I live through thisth duck racthe and impressth Lola. NO! NO! What the hell am I sthayin'? I'm justht here to racthe. I'm justht here… to racthe." He slowly looked over at Lola in the audience. He sighed again. "I'm… I'm… I-I-I-I… I yi yi yi………… damn. What'sth the usthe? I am here to do thisth racthe to impressth Lola." He slowly stood up and got into position to begin the race.

In the audience, Lola was puzzled as to why Daffy was acting so strange. Then, she looked at him and time seemed to freeze as she invisioned Daffy looking back at her with a seductive smile on his face. His finger was telling her to approach him and she was about to, but then, a random lady pulled her back into her seat. She realized what she was about to do and shook herself back to reality.

"Damn! What's happening to me?" She asked herself. "Next thing you know, I'll imagine Daffy lookin' buff. Whew!" After that was said, the race finally started and the ducks, including Daffy, swam off in full speed.

In the audience, Lola's eyes were glued on Daffy the entire time. Her eyelids were half-closed and she smiled. She said she was going to imagine Daffy being muscular and… well… she did get that vision. Instead of seeing him swim on his feet like a normal duck, he was seen swimming like a person with huge muscles and orange boxers. He looked back at her and smiled seductively. She tried to remain in her seat and continue watching the race, but the tingling feeling between her legs was urging her to get up and run out there! Her smooth legs were crossed with anxiousness as she started to sweat hard.

"Ohhhhh, shit." She muttered to herself. "Don't go out there, Lola. Don't go out there… please…" She kept saying this over and over again until the race was over, having Daffy barely winning first place by the bill and she shook herself back to reality. "Whew! I survived… for now."

Later, on their way back to the studio…

Daffy was driving now as he showed a proud smile on his face with the first place trophy necklace shining in the sunlight around his neck. Lola was looking tense. She was staring straight into the path before them in the passenger seat and she was still having her legs crossed. Daffy noticed this and looked over at her from a sideglance.

"Lola, ya lookin' kinda sthkimpish there." He started. "Sthomethin' wrong?"

"No." Lola replied, trying to resist her urge. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Ya sure? Ya look like ya really gotta pee."

"Huh?" She looked down at her legs and noticed that they were crossed. She quickly uncrossed them and looked normal… or at least, _tried _to look normal. "Uh… that's because I… I…"

"Ya what?"

"I…" Lola froze with her pupils shrinking within her aqua-green irises. Daffy saw this and pulled over quickly.

"Lola, you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm okay. I'm just… nervous about how the rest of the day will be."

"All that to crossth your legsth for?"

"It can happen… sometimes."

"Uh-huh. Right. Let'sth… go back to the studio and tell them about our day, huh?" Daffy was about to grab the steering wheel and continue driving, but Lola's gloved hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "What the-? What do you want now?"

"…nothing. I just wanna… wanna…"

"Oh, boy. Not again. Lola, sthop with the sthtuttering shit and let it out!!!" Lola smiled as she heard this.

"Okay." After that was said, she kissed him on the cheek quickly. Daffy was wide eyed and stunned as he realized what she just did. She kept staring at him with a sexy smile. "Did I shock you?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Daffy looked at her and it felt like time stopped when her eyes slowly opened and her eyes were gilmmering with a sexy look. He smiled back and was about to kiss her on the mouth until…

_**HONK!! HONK!!**_

Somebody honked their car horn in anger and that got them looking normal immediately. Both of them quickly got back in their seats, buckled up, and Daffy drove back to the studio with the quickness.

Later, back at the studio and at dinnertime…

Sylvester just served all the food on the table and all the Looneys were there. Daffy and Lola were actually sitting next to each other for the first time and Bugs was the most surprised as well as everybody else. Wile E. had to say something.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing here." Wile E. muttered with his hand on his forehead. Sylvester smiled.

"Awww. They look cute together." He said as he sat down in his seat. "Bugsth, you're sthtill not mad about thisth, huh?"

"Naw, doc!" Bugs replied. "I kinda like what I'm seein'. Daff, when did you finally reveal to her dat you actually love her?"

"I didn't really tell her. She… kinda got the hint and got it right." Daffy replied. "I sthaw her legsth crossthed before we got back here and, at firstht, I thought she had to go."

"And she didn't have to?"

"Nope. She didn't, but damn. I'm glad. I thought me and Lola were really gonna be justht partnersth, but I guessth I wasth wrong."

"Wrong is right!" Wile E. exclaimed as he stood up and faced Daffy right in the face. "Pretty soon, some crisis is gonna come up and it's all gonna be blamed on you!!"

"Hey, Wile E.!" Bugs exclaimed. "Cut the black duckie some slack, doc!!"

"I would, but it's too risky. I will not allow this!!!"

"WILE E. COYOTE!!!" Mr. Warner screamed, nearly startling all the Looneys at the table. "IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THE ANGRY ATTITUDES TOWARD DAFFY, I'LL SUSPEND YOU FOR 10 MONTHS!!!!!" That made the coyote yelp like a frightened puppy as he slowly sat back down in his seat and resumed eating. Mr. Warner took a deep breath as he sat back down as well and Bugs gave him a pat on the back.

"Calm down, doc. You can let me do da talkin'." Bugs said as he finished patting him. "Did you kiss yet, Lo?"

"I kissed him on the cheek earlier." Lola replied. "We were about to do the real kiss before some rude somebody honked their horns on us."

"Well, tonight's ya chance. Afta dinna, I'll coach Daffy on how ta get it on… if ya know what I mean."

"Are you stheriousth, Bugsth?" Daffy asked.

"Yep. Ya noivous?"

"Nervousth? Me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

10 minutes later in the bathroom…

"…AAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!" Daffy went from laughing to crying as he was sitting on the sink counter. He was watching Bugs pace back and forth as he spoke.

"Don't continue cryin' just yet, Daff. It's really nothin'." Bugs said calmly. "Ya got a beak… so use it wisely."

Daffy sniffed a little before speaking. "What do ya mean?"

"I'll show ya exactly what I mean." Bugs easily pulled off Daffy's bill and held it up before him as he continued. "Okay. Ya see dat it's easily removable, right?" Daffy nodded. "So, here's wat ya gotta do. To use dis ting wisely, ya just gotta pull dis off ya face and… ya know…"

"Hmmm?" Daffy hummed in question. Bugs placed the beak back on, so he could speak. "Thank you. Anyway, ohhhhh!!! I get it. I don't know, Bugsth. It sthoundsth nasthty."

"Yeah, I know, I know… but listen. Not too many ducks get ta do it wit a lady dese days. Ya actually da foist out of over 400 ducks around here ta do it. So, in retoin, dat makes ya popular… kinda."

"Are you stheriousth?!"

"Yep. Besides, what would ya ratha do?"

"Hmmm……… actually, I have a better and healthier way to make mysthelf famousth along with her…"

Hours later, before bedtime…

Daffy approached Lola's door and knocked on it three times, holding a medium-sized brown box with holes in his free hand. 10 seconds later, Lola opened the door and was pretty surprised.

"Daffy?" She asked before she yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I… uh… I wanna show ya sthomethin'. Better yet, I wanna show ya sthomeone." Daffy shyly replied as he walked inside the room and Lola closed the door behind her. "I've gotta confessth to ya… I'm in a… mixthed up family. Only one of my family membersth isth a half-duck, half-dragon."

"And let me guess… he's in that box." Lola approached the duck and took the box, setting it on the floor afterwards. Daffy nodded as he scruffled his webbed feet. "Is he cute?"

"Of coursthe! He'sth a 8-month-old baby."

"Really?!" All the while, Bugs, Sylvester, Foghorn, Elmer, and Wile E. were watching from the doorway by a crack. They were all confused as they watched Lola pull out a baby dragon with webbed feet of a duck and orange scales with black markings on his back, wings, and tail. He had big cute baby blue eyes and chubby legs, which made him extra cute. Lola adored him big time as she squealed with excitement. "OH, MY GOD!!!! HE'S SOOOOOO CUTE!!!"

"Yeah, I figured ya might like him. Histh name isth Tyreesthe."

"Awwww. Aren't you cute?" Lola hugged the little guy and, feeling loved, he squealed back in response with happiness. She loved the way he squealed. "Oh, Daffy. Is he the big surprise other than the fact that you wanted to make out with me?"

"Other than that, yeah. Bugsth sthuggesthted sthomething elsthe, but I found it pretty nasthy."

"I think I know what it was, too. I wouldn't want you to do it regardless."

"Whew! That'sth good."

"Can Tyreese sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure. His sthquealin' sthnorin' keepsth me awake, but I'm sure you won't have a problem."

"Thanks, Daffy." After that was said, she kissed the black duck on the cheek gently before she headed to bed with Tyreese in her arms. Daffy blushed purple as he headed back to his room with Bugs. The other Looneys that were with the gray hare dashed off in a puff as soon as Daffy came out.

"Ya have a dragon brudda, huh?" Bugs said sarcastically as he and Daffy went back to their room. "Dat was easier dan my plan. You knew she liked cute lil' guys like him. How big of a change is dat gonna make, now dat da tests are ova?"

"Oh, it'll make a big change, Bugsthy." Daffy replied with diligence as he got into his bed. "Asth sthoon asth we sthpend another testht free day together, including Tyreesthe, then we'll sthee what Wile E. will sthay then. He needsth ta shut the hell up!!"

"I'll talk ta him while ya'll are out. I'm sure he can make a lil' negotiation once I tell him."

"He'd better. Sthometimesth, histh grumpy-asth-an-old-wolf attitude can really make a nervousth guy pissth in histh pantsth." Those were the black duck's last words before he was fast asleep. Bugs chuckled softly at that joke before he laid down.

"Dat is so true, Daff. Soooooooo true." After that, Bugs fell asleep and hoped Wile E. would negotiate tomorrow.

To be continued…


	6. Two Brothers and a Rabbit

Chapter 6: Two Brothers and a Rabbit

(Okay… so I added a character I made by accident, but look on the bright side: it was just _one_. I'm not adding anymore, so for those who noticed… forgive me. Tyreese is the only character that belongs to me in this fic and nobody else. I promise. Anyway, enjoy!)

The next morning, Daffy actually woke up smiling. He was just laying there in his bed opposite of Bugs, looking up at the ceiling. He was overhearing Tyreese's crying of a nightmare and heard Lola's soothing voice seconds later. He looked over at Bugs, who was still sleeping, and sighed.

"Bugsth, do ya heard that?" He asked the gray hare, who slowly woke up at the sound of the duck's voice. "Lola'sth being motherly to Tyreesthe and I like it."

"Wha? What do ya mean?" Bugs yawned, then sat up. "Ya hear 'em?"

"Tyreesthe had another nightmare about being killed by poachers and Lola soothed him without even comin' to me."

"Is that what his nightmares are about?" Lola asked at the doorway out of nowhere. The two boys looked at her with surprise, then calmed down. "He had millions of beads of sweat on his forehead when he woke up. The tears made his face worse."

"Yeah. That'sth one thing wrong with Tyreesthe's life." Daffy got out of bed and approached Lola and his brother, who was in her arms crying. "Durin' a night of babysthittin', a gang of mobsthtersth came and snatched him from histh crib, which was nextht to my bed. Then, I tried to sthop them with my classthic mallet gig, but they weren't even phasthed by it. I thought he was gonna be gone forever."

"Did you get him back eventually?" Lola was really into Daffy's story.

"It took me 5 monthsth, but I finally found him and literally snatched him back."

"What did the gangsters do?"

"They chasthed me by car and tried to shoot me with shotgunsth. Asth they shot at me, Tyreesthe told me in his baby talk that they tried to kill him when he wasth held hosthtage for 5 monthsth… _several _timesth they tried to kill him. I'm guessthin' now that thesthe nightmaresth he'sth havin'… are a visthion of what would happen to him if I didn't resthcue him. The look on his facthe when he'sth sthleepin' tellsth it all."

"My God!" Lola hugged the baby dragon-duck mix tighter with sadness and Bugs started tearing up himself as he got out of bed. Daffy started tearing up as he bowed his head with shame and Bugs placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Put it dis way, Daff…" He started calmly. "…ya tried and ya tried all dose 5 months and ya eventually got him. As long as Tyreese is still here wit ya, he'll have dose nightmares less often."

"Really?" Daffy asked as he was crying. Lola nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "Love is more powerful than hate anyway, so he'll be happy with us."

"Hopefully, Wile E. won't ruin the lovely day. Daffy actually planned to spend another day with ya, Lo. It's not a test dis time. It's da real ting." Bugs added, looking at Lola. She smiled with excitement.

"Alright. Tyreese will be safe with me, Daffy. You just talk things over with Wile E., okay?"

"I've been given dat duty, Lo. I'm gonna cut Daffy some slack here and let him get ready for da day. I'll talk wit Wile E. while ya'll are out."

"Good." Daffy walked out with a smile as Lola said this and prepared himself for the day. Tyreese squirmed in the tan bunny's arms until she finally got the hint and released him from her grip and he followed his brother happily. Lola giggled at Tyreese's behavior as she walked up to her husband. "Daffy sounded depressed when he told me that story. It must've really hit both of them hard."

"It would hit me hard, too… being kidnapped by a bunch of bastards dat don't give a damn about nobody! Here's a piece of advice for the day, Lola: Let Tyreese and Daffy spend at least 3 hours togedda. I have a feelin' dat dey really need a brotherly reunion moment. Aftawoids, you can hang out wit dem again."

"Okay, Bugs." She kissed him on the mouth for 10 seconds after she said this and, when the kiss ended, she looked deeply in his eyes and stroked his face gently as she continued. "Do me a favor while we're gone…"

"What?"

"When you talk with Wile E. and if he doesn't cooperate with what you're saying, give him a good kick in the crotch for me. I want him to know that I'm pretty pissed off at his attitude these days. At first, I liked the 'so-called super genius' coyote, but now I hate him more than I used to hate Daffy. Make sure your kick is more painful than a flu shot." After that, she left with a confident look on her face. Bugs chuckled nervously as he sweated a little and headed downstairs.

"Damn, Lola." He said to himself. "She uses dat cool attitude wisely. I like dat."

Meanwhile, in Lola's bedroom…

Lola was giggling all while she was ironing her shorts. Her ears picked up the sound of Daffy and Tyreese playing in the bathtub and, at every squeal Tyreese made, she giggled even louder.

"They really are brothers." She said to herself as she continued getting ready.

In the bathroom…

Daffy and Tyreese were playafully rolling around, wrestling in the tub. They splashed water everywhere, but they didn't seem to care. All they cared about was being together once more, even after a tragic kidnapping. After 10 minutes worth of pretend wrestling, Tyreese finally defeated his brother in a very wet tackle on top of his head. They laughed for a few seconds after and then, calmed down as Tyreese got off and hovered for a while with his tiny dragon wings while Daffy sat up.

"Hee, hee, hee! Ya beat me again, Ty!" He laughed out as he sat up, shaking the water out of his headfeathers. "You've been beatin' me in water battlesth for yearsth, lil' buddy! How do ya do it?!"

"Me practice lotsy." Tyreese replied in his cute 8-month-old baby voice. "Ducky bro don't practice."

"I do too practicthe! You justht… missth it."

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh… no! Me no argue with you no more. You win."

"Thank you. I told you I practicthed."

"Show me next time, please."

"Okay, okay." Daffy finally stepped out of the tub and dried himself and Tyreese off. "Stho, where do ya wanna go today?"

"Me like roller coasters!!"

"Roller coasthtersth? Oy."

"What? You scared, Scardy Ducky?"

"…HEY!!! I'M NOT STHCARED!!!"

"Then, can we go to roller coasters?"

"Sure. I'll tell Lola."

Later… outside, near Lola's blue Scion tC…

"Can you explain to me one more time why Tyreese wants to ride on roller coasters at an age of 8 months?" Lola asked as she took out her car keys. Daffy just installed the baby car seat and held Tyreese in his arms as he spoke.

"Well, maybe I told you or not, but he'sth one of thosthe 'energetic and daring' dragon babiesth. They don't care what the damn height of the coasthter isth. They justht want a thrill, that'sth all." He replied expertly before he began to strap Tyreese in the car seat. Lola successfully unlocked his passenger door and went to the driver's seat as she continued.

"Well, he needs to take it easy. Roller coasters aren't taken lightly, ya know. They can be a thrill until you puke."

"Oh, Lola, pleasthe!! That ain't true. People justht aren't sthmart enough to avoid eating before gettin' on a ride."

"…like Taz."

"Exthactly!"

"Okay… I see your point."

Back inside the studio…

Bugs watched the three leave from the front room window and smiled when the car was gone. He turned back around towards Wile E., who showed a frown again.

"You do know where this is gonna go, right?" The coyote asked in anger. Bugs nodded as he approached.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already, doc. Everyting's gonna be blamed on Daff." He replied in sarcastic tone. Wile E. growled at his voice.

"You think this is stupid that I'm saying this, but it's not. Okay?!"

"Calm down, doc. I told Lola ta give Daff and Tyreese some brotherly time togedda for 3 hours. Then, she can resume her fun with them. It's not hard."

"It will be, if something bad happens to Tyreese."

"Someting bad _did_ already happen to da lil' dragon. He was nearly moidered by some gangstas back when he was 4 months old. Dat's why he's gettin' nightmares about gettin' killed by dem… but as long as he's stayin' wit Daff, he'll get dat dream less often until he doesn't get it no more."

"It's nothing to make a speech about, Bugs! This will cause dire consequences to happen to the dragon and I'm not lying!!"

"YA NOT LISTENIN' TA ME, DOC!!" Bugs was on the brink of giving that coyote a chokehold any moment, but he resisted as he contiued yelling. "WE'RE REALLY FOCUSIN' ON GETTIN' LOLA'S POPULARITY BACK BY LETTIN' HER HANG OUT WIT SOMEONE SHE LIKES!!! NOW, APPARENTLY, SHE LOVES DA SCREWY DUCK, BUT I'M ALLOWING DAT!!! WHY?! BECAUSE LOLA DESOIVES MORE DAN JUST ME AND ME ALONE!!!! SHE NEEDS HER POPULARITY BACK AND DAFFY IS THE KEY!!! SO, UNLESS YA HAVE SOMETIN' NICE TA SAY ABOUT DIS, I NEED YA TA **SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!**"

This made everybody stare at the kitchen in puzzlement and shock, for some Looneys. Mr. Warner was among all the silent and shocked toons and Wile E. was dead silent as well, since he didn't have anything nice to say and knew what would happen next if he continued arguing with the pissed gray hare, who stood before him. He was huffing and puffing from all that screaming and he sat back down in his seat 10 seconds later. Wile E. then looked over at Mr. Warner, who nodded in agreement with Bugs. The coyote obeyed and left the gray hare alone in the kitchen. All of the other Looneys applauded minutes after Wile E. was out of earshot and they approached the rabbit, patting him on the shoulder in congrats. Mr. Warner walked in seconds later with a smile.

"Standing up for Daffy and Lola, huh?" He asked him. Bugs nodded while he was still huffing and puffing tiredly. "Keep this up and Lola might give a little love to you later."

"Oh, yeah…" Bugs sighed seductively as he laid down on the table. Mr. Warner stood next to him and rubbed his back for comfort the entire time.

Meanwhile, at the ACME Theme Park…

Tyreese won so many small contest booths that Daffy had to win a wagon in a baseball toss game to carry all 30 stuffed animals that the dragon won. Lola was impressed to see the mountain of colorful stuffed animals as she saw them approach her while she was eating a salad at the food court.

"Goddamn!!" She exclaimed. "Which one of you won all those?!"

"Tyreesthe the Champ." Daffy replied in a bored tone. He took out a chair in front of Lola and plopped down in it, due to the fatigue he received from dragging the heavy wagon. Tyreese happily flew up to the top of the table and pulled out a bag of colorful sprinkles and a vanilla ice cream cup. Daffy pulled out his own chocolate ice cream cone seconds later. Lola chuckled at the duck's response as she continued eating her salad.

"OH, MY GOD!!! Did he cheat?"

"Hell, no! He played thosthe gamesth fair and sthquare, Lola! Didn't even missth a shot in a sharp shooting game!"

"That's amazing! How did you do it, Ty?"

"Me don't know." Tyreese replied as he put his sprinkles on his ice cream and stirred them in. "Me just do it."

"And you do it with professional experience. Kinda like me. Bugs didn't expect me to be so good at basketball and I sure did impress him."

"Yeah, ya sure did." Daffy agreed, licking his ice cream cone. "You sthurpristhed all of usth."

"It did look like it." It was silent after she said this. Everybody was finishing up their food. Lola decided to change the subject. "Um… Daffy?"

"Yeah, babe… what'sth up?"

"Hee, hee! Um… I almost forgot… do you two wanna spend brotherly time alone? Just you and Tyreese for a while?"

"Already? We justht got here."

"I know, but I feel like being alone in the arcades for a while. I'm itching to win me a new skateboard."

"Okay. I guessth Tyreesthe and I can spend a day together. I wanna win me a sthuffed animal mysthelf. He'sth won nearly all of 'em and I'm pissthed."

"No!" Tyreese squealed out loudly. Both of them faced him and his empty ice cream cup. "Me wanna stay with both of you."

"You do?!" Lola and Daffy asked together with surprise. Tyreese nodded.

"It no fun without Lola."

"Awww." Daffy sighed as he patted his brother on the head with a smile. "He likesth ya already, Lola. I would wanna sthpend a day with Tyreesthe alone, but right now… I wanna make him happy by letting you sthtay with usth and continue our day. What do ya sthay, huh?"

"Well…" Lola paused, staring at Daffy the whole time. Pretty soon, the both of them were looking deeply in each other's eyes. Tyreese didn't stop them from what they were about to do, but someone else did.

"Are you two dating?" Asked a random male employee. Daffy immediately sat back down in his seat while Tyreese did the talking. Lola slouched down in her seat with embarrassment.

"Yeah, they are." Tyreese replied proudly. "They were about to do kissy-kissy."

"Well, do I have a game for them?"

"Huh?" Daffy babbled. Lola remained silent, but looked up at the employee anyway. "A game?"

"Yep. It's called 'The Kissing Contest'."

"Oooooh!" Tyreese cooed with excitement. "Do tell more, please."

"Well, the rules are very simple. We have a group of 5 couples and they compete for the best passionate kiss. Whoever makes the sexiest passionate kiss wins."

"Wins what?"

"Fourth place gets 20 dollars, third place gets a MP3 player with headphones, second place gets 400 dollars, plus a collection of baseball cards, and first place gets a pair of tickets to a special dinner at the Diamond Cusine resturant, a 7,000 dollar gift certificate to Valaski's, and a Playstation 3 with 30,000 dollars to spend on any games you want with it."

"Oh… shit…" Lola muttered before she fainted to the floor off of her chair. Daffy fainted himself 5 seconds later. Tyreese remained alive and looked at the two with humor before he spoke.

"Ooooh, they're good prizees." He replied. "Me do want PS3. Daff-Daff?"

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what?!" Daffy babbled as he immediately sat up again and shook out the dizzyness. "What isth it, Ty?"

"Enter contest, so we can get PS3."

"That'sth all you want, huh?"

"ME, TOO!!" Lola screamed out in agreement as she sat up quick and fixed up her hair and ears. "How about you just leave out the other two first place prizes and just leave the PS3 and the money for the games?"

"We can do that. Sure." The employee replied. "Just sign this sheet… and you're a kiss away from getting that system." He pulled out a sign-in sheet with four couples already signed. There was one line left for them and Lola quickly pulled out a pen and signed both her and Daffy's name in. After that was done, the employee left and finished by saying: "The contest begins in one hour in the theme park's main square lobby. If you're a little late getting here because of the crowds, that's okay."

"YAY!!!" Tyreese cheered as he hugged Daffy and Lola close together on both sides of his small body. "Me so excited. Can we practice first?"

"I could usthe a little practicthe. How 'bout it, Lola? Wanna have a tasthty practicthe round before the real thing?" Daffy asked seductively as he grabbed the tan bunny's hand and escorted her to a private bathroom for both genders.

"Sure." Lola replied as they arrived and she opened the door slowly. "For 10 minutes, alright?"

"Sure. Tyreesthe?" Lola went inside the door as Daffy called his brother over. Tyreese approached him and remained in his hovering mode. "Keep yoursthelf sthafe. I don't want ya to get nabbed again while we practicthe. I sthuggestht you go to the daycare cthenter not too far from here and sthay there until we come for ya. Okay?"

"Okay." Tyreese replied sweetly as he lowered himself to the ground and started walking to the daycare center. On his way, he noticed that Lola left her cell phone on their table and he took it and placed it in his internal pocket on the side of his body before he continued on his way.

Inside the bathroom…

Lola was already frisky as she forcefully and playfully pushed Daffy against the tile wall and kissed him on the beak deliciously. He kissed back with the same passion and tasted her. He moaned with shock as he tasted this and she tasted him back while she moaned with lust. They had their arms wrapped around each other, having Daffy's hands gently stroke her body everywhere. She giggled when she felt his hands touch her butt and play with her tail for a minute. She stopped the kiss for a moment.

"You too, huh?" She asked in a lower tone of her voice. Daffy nodded in response with a sensual smile, which he hardly showed these days. He continued the kiss and then, stopped immediately as he felt Lola's gloved hands touch the belt of his pants. "What? I wanna do it with you."

"But, it'sth a kissthin' contestht. Not a sthex contestht." He protested. Lola chuckled as she continued playing with his belt.

"I know, but I wanna practice _that_, too."

"Not now. I promisthed Tyreesthe that I would justht do the kissthing and that'sth it. He'sth in the daycare cthenter now and we've got five more minutesth until we have to pick him up."

"Okay. We can do it when we get back to the studio, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me. How about we use the last five minutes wisely, huh?" After that, they resumed the kiss… without Daffy playing with Lola's tail and Lola playing with Daffy's belt this time.

Meanwhile, back at the studio…

Bugs looked out the window of the front room again. He had a deep thought about how Lola would be when her popularity was revived. He closed his eyes and he had a daydream.

(In the daydream…)

Bugs was waking up in an expensive bed and he looked over to his right and saw that Lola was dressed up in a sexy gold dress that had a v-neck collar and a slit stopping at her right thigh. She looked at him with a smile.

"Isn't this great, Bugs?" She asked him. "I'm popular again."

"And I feel just as good about it as you feel, Lo." Bugs replied as he got out of bed and hugged his wife from behind. "Now, that you've gotten your popularity back, thanks to Daffy, what are ya gonna do now?"

"Have two husbands. You _and _Daffy."

'Whoa!' Bugs' voice said in his head as he showed wide eyes. Lola giggled at the thought as she turned towards her husband.

"It'll be great. The cartoons are gonna be a thrill with both of you on camera with me."

"Yeah… I'm sure it will. Heh, heh, heh."

"What's wrong? How come you're looking so nervous?"

"Marrying me and Daffy is kinda… disconfigured."

"So? I love Daffy as much as I love you… and I want him to spend the rest of my life with us. Don't worry, though. I'll make love to you and Daffy as well."

"At da same time?!" Bugs was getting shocked by this.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. You'll enjoy yourself. Since Daffy has more experience, I'll let him go first… then, you… and then, both of you together. It'll be a three-on-one scenario."

'Yikes!' Bugs muttered in his head.

(Back to reality…)

Bugs opened his eyes and shook out the dream. He couldn't believe what Lola just said in his dream and he wished she was joking. Luckily, it was just a dream. That didn't mean that she was really going to marry both of them…

……or did it?

Bugs shook out that negative thought and decided to relax and eat a carrot smoothie to cool him down. The dream literally made him hot headed.

"Damn!" Bugs muttered as he prepared his smoothie. "What da hell was dat about? Lola wantin' ta marry both me _and _Daff? That sounds kinda…"

"…sthick!" Sylvester came in, disrupting the gray hare's thoughts. Wile E. and Tweety came in after him. "Where did you get that thought from?"

"I just had a daydream about it, doc."

"Oh. That wasth a freaky dream, if that came up."

"It's nothin' now. I know Lola wouldn't really marry Daffy when she gets popular."

"It sounds wrong." Tweety agreed. "Will Wowa marry Daffy?"

"…I don't know… but I hope not. I love her too much."

"So, you don't like the idea again, right?" Wile E. asked rudely. Bugs slammed his spoon on the cabinet at the sound of that.

"Would you shut the fuck up?! I tought I told you ta stay away from me, if ya didn't have anyting nice ta say."

"And I'm not." Bugs grew even more pissed as he grabbed the coyote's shirt. "Whoa, whoa, now! No need to get violent. I was just proving a good point."

"Just shut the hell up!!! I don't wanna hear ya, I don't wanna smell ya, I don't even wanna see ya!!! Since you're still being a piece of shit, den stay away from me!!!"

"I knew you were being naíve, Bugs. You're just standing up for Daffy and Lola."

"Dat's what I'm supposed ta do, doc!!"

"Well, it's just wrong now."

"WHA-?!" Bugs cleared his throat to prevent him from screaming. Sylvester and Tweety watched this whole moment and were waiting for what will happen next. Bugs remained normal and continued making his smoothie as he released the coyote. Wile E. chuckled as he dusted off his shirt. "No… no, doc. Don't laugh. Just… don't piss me off about dis. I ain't in da mood."

"Aren't you always?"

"Huh?" Bugs turned towards the coyote again.

"Yes. By supporting this idea, you've really pissed your own self off."

"DAT'S IT!!!!" Bugs tackled the coyote and started punching him like crazy. Tweety immediately went to tell Mr. Warner while Sylvester remained watching the fight.

Back at the theme park…

Daffy and Lola just finished their kissing contest and they won first place by a lick. Tyreese cheered them on as they arrived at Lola's car and Daffy started packing the stuffed animals in the roomy trunk.

"YAY!!" Tyreese cheered. "You two really did it! Me happy."

"We sthee that." Daffy muttered sarcastically as he packed up the prizes. Lola just unlocked her door and Daffy's door. "Nextht thing ya know, you'll play that PS3 all day."

"I know." Tyreese grinned as he got to his car seat and Lola strapped him in. "Can I play it when we get home?"

"Yeah." Lola replied. Then, her cell phone vibrated. She paused the strapping for a minute and answered it. "Hello?"

"LOLA!! YOU GOTTA GET BACK HERE NOW!!" Sylvester screamed from the other line. Daffy and Tyreese heard it and looked at her with wide eyes. "BUGSTH HASTH GONE LOCO!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Wile E. pissthed him off again."

"Oh, shit! Wile E. is still being a grumpy-ass dog. We'll be back shortly." She got in her driver's seat and hung up her phone. Daffy got in his seat seconds later and Tyreese managed to get free and fly through the sunroof. He then flew off to the studio in a hurry. Daffy was shocked to see this and he got out of the car, flying after him. Lola was shocked now… seeing Daffy fly for the first time. "Daffy's………flying?" She snapped out of it as she drove back in a hurry.

Back at the studio…

Wile E. just bit Bugs on the left ear and he screamed in pain for a while before he fought back by kicking the coyote in the crotch with all the strength he got. The coyote yelped in pain as Bugs stood up and pulled out a random knife from the kitchen cabinet and aimed carefully for Wile E. larynx, so he couldn't talk anymore. When he was just about to stab him, Tyreese flew in from the back and grabbed the gray hare's wrist, keeping him from stabbing the coyote, who stood up and tackled the bunny, knocking Tyreese towards the ground with a hard **_THUD!!_**... head first. This made the dragon cry immensely and Daffy flew in seconds later to see his little brother bleeding out of his ears and crying with extreme pain, nearly deafening everybody. This made the black duck get furious as he grabbed the coyote from behind and gave him a good punch across his face, leaving a swollen bleeding wound on his right cheek. Bugs was on the ground unconscious and he had millions of scratches, bruises, and a black eye along with a bleeding ear on the same left side. Daffy looked at the coyote and prepared the knife to stab him in the chest for what he did to his brother, but Lola ran in just in time and grabbed the duck's wrist to stop him. She saw her husband laying there on the floor unconscious and then, looked over at Tyreese after she heard his crying. He was still crying at an extremely loud volume, making her tear up.

"What the hell's going on?!" She asked as she picked up Tyreese and craddled him in his arms. His crying quieted down. Sylvester walked up to her.

"I'm the eye witnessth, Lola." He started. "Bugsth wasth justht about to make him a carrot sthmoothie to calm histh nervesth before Wile E., Tweety, and I came in and Wile E. had to sthay sthomethin'. I justht mentioned that Bugsth' daydream was justht weird."

"What was his daydream?"

"That you wasth gonna marry Daffy, too."

"WHAT?!" Daffy screamed. "Are you stheriousth?"

"Daffy, it was a daydream. I didn't really say it… but, then again… when I become popular, I would just keep Bugs as my husband… then, make you an engaged duck, but not married."

"Whew! It'sth better than gettin' married to ya."

"Now… Daffy, you heal Tyreese. I'll care for Bugs." Lola handed Tyreese to the black duck and he walked upstairs. Bugs slowly woke up when he was completely gone and Lola was relieve when she approached him with tears. Wile E. was just standing behind them, wiping his swollen cheek with a wet cloth that Mr. Warner provided.

"Ugh… damn coyote." Bugs muttered in anger. Lola pulled out a cloth from her pocket and gently wiped his left ear, which stung him. "AH!"

"Sorry. Are you okay, Bugs?"

"Yeah… now dat my anger got outta me. Wile E. really pissed me off when he said dat I was pissin' myself off because of you and Daff."

"Did you kick him like I told you?" Wile E. was silently shocked to hear this question, but remained normal.

"I would've, but didn't want dat fight ta happen. I was tryin' to stay cool, but den… dat one comment…… DAMN!" Bugs slammed his fist on the floor in anger as he screamed out the last part. Lola flinched a little before she resumed healing her husband's ear.

"Bugs… calm down, okay? I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He _did_ mean it, Lo! And Wile E., fo' da record, I am not pissin' myself off!"

"It seems like you are."

"Den, you can go ta Hell wit dat shit, doc!" This muted the coyote immediately and Lola looked confused.

"He really did say that?" She asked him. Bugs nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Now, I can't get dat phrase outta my head. It's literally stuck in dere like goddamn glue!"

"Maybe a little rest should do you good, baby. I'll help Daffy heal Tyreese while you rest." After that, she kissed him on the cheek and then, on the healing ear with love in her heart, which made Bugs smile. Mr. Warner did the honors of helping the weak rabbit up and escorting him to the couch, but Bugs refused.

"No, doc. I wanna lay in my room."

"Sure, Bugs." Mr. Warner complied as he escorted the gray hare upstairs to his room. Lola stood before Wile E. when they were gone and they both stared at each other with lowered eyelids, making Lola's piercing bright eyes glow in the shadows.

"Sure, you won this time…" Lola started in anger. "…but, this shit isn't over. If you ever… ever… EVER… hurt Bugs again, I swear… I'll just stand in the sidelines and let Bugs stab you next time. Keep it in your head." After that, she left upstairs. Wile E. watched her and growled under his breath.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." He said to himself.

Later, upstairs after dinner…

"I nearly fought him again at dinna, Lo." Bugs moaned with tiredness as he previously fought the coyote again during dinner. Lola calmed him down with a massage to his shoulders.

"Wile E. deserved it." Lola agreed. "He just can't help being a jackass."

"Yeah… where's Daff?"

"He's in his room with Tyreese."

"'His' room? Is dat why his bed isn't in dis room no more?"

"Yeah. Ever since that fight happened earlier, Mr. Warner's been suggesting that Daffy should have his own room with Tyreese from now on. It's… for safety reasons."

"Wile E., right?"

"Mainly, yeah."

"Damn."

"But, note this, Bugs: Wile E. is forbidden to hurt Daffy in any way."

"What? Are… are ya serious?"

"Yeah. It's because of the harm he's done to Tyreese."

"So, Tyreese is a life saver, huh?"

"He's like a law shield. Whenever he gets hurt, the person who hurts him… gets punished indefinately."

"DAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!!!"

"It's new rule Mr. Warner just established since he came up with this idea of getting my popularity back. Tyreese is like a protector to us."

"I understand why. Tyreese is a rare animal and, if he gets hoit… someone's gonna get their ass kicked out. So, does damages count?"

"Like injuries?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, they count."

"YES!"

"So, you take a guess at that scenario." Lola stopped her massage and sat beside her husband as he took a guess.

"Da more fatal Tyreese's injury is, da worsa da punishment."

"Good job, Bugs! That's right!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm good. Tank God for CEOs."

"Tell ya what. Now, um… Bugs, you should've came with us today."

"Why?"

"Daffy and I attended a kissing contest at the theme park."

"Whoa! Did ya'll win?"

"Yep… and the PS3 is sittin' right there to prove it." Lola pointed to the game system and Bugs looked at it. He gasped with excitement.

"HOLY SHIT! Ya kiddin', right?! A Playstation 3?!"

"Yeah. We practiced before we got there and we did good."

"I saw a pile of stuffed animals, too… when ya'll came back. Who won all of dose?"

"Tyreese."

"Get outta here!"

"I'm not joking."

"Heh, heh, heh! Lil' dragon's got skills, huh?"

"Especially in a shootin' gallery type."

"Damn. I tink I gonna like Tyreese. Let's dedicate tomorrow to him."

"Good idea. Hopefully, Wile E. won't get us in trouble." Lola was soon laying down beside Bugs, who was already laid down. "Well, goodnight, Bugs."

"Goodnight, Lo." Afterwards, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Daffy's room…

"Did ya hear that, buddy?" Daffy whispered to his brother, who was in his crib right next to the black duck on the left side. "You're the law protector out of all of usth."

"Really?" Tyreese asked tiredly. He was really sleepy from dinner.

"Wile E. got punished for sthlamming you on the floor like that… and sthincthe your head was bleedin' from out of your earsth, he was punished to the attic for 3 monthsth."

"Ooooh. Injuries count, huh?"

"Yep. I justht heard Bugsth. The more fatal the injury, the worsther the punishment for the persthon who injured ya. If it'sth an accthident and they admit it, then they won't be punished. That'sth what I heard."

"Whew! I can protect you, Daff-Daff."

Daffy chuckled at the sound of his new nickname that was made up back at the theme park. He smiled after that.

"Yeah. You can. I'm glad, too… you're the only piecthe of a true family member I have left."

"Ty-Ty love you, Daff-Daff. Night-night." After that, Tyreese fell asleep. Daffy teared up as he heard what his little brother just said and he turned over.

"Daff-Daff love you, too… Ty-Ty." He whispered, nearly crying, before he fell asleep.

To be continued…

(Aw! Doesn't moments like that make you cry?)


	7. Tyreese Ulkavas Duck Day

Chapter 7: Tyreese Ulkavas Duck Day

As Bugs suggested last night, the next morning was the start of a special day dedicated to the little Tyreese. This means that they ask many questions to the little dragon-duck mix about how his first few years of being 8 months was like. If he couldn't answer, Daffy was the second to answer for him… just in case. During the start of Sylvester's usual cooking of breakfast, the black and white cat was so focused on his cooking that he didn't notice Tyreese hovering next to him on his right.

"You cook, Kitty?" Tyreese asked in his usual sweet baby voice. Sylvester was a little startled when he heard this, but regained himself quickly and resumed his cooking.

"Yeah. I'm the big chef in thisth housthe! Gotta love it!" Sylvester replied with a proud smile. "Sthorry I couldn't sthave ya yestherday. I was sthcared."

"That's okay, Kitty. Me no mind, as long as you thought about helping lil' innocent me."

"Oh, good. Feelin' better?"

"Me much better. Daff-Daff healed me fast!"

"'Daff-Daff'?"

"Yeah. Daffy."

"Ohhhhhhhh! Hee, hee, hee! That'sth a cute nickname."

"Isthn't it, though?" Daffy asked as he just got down the stairs with Bugs and Lola. "He made it up yesthterday at the theme park and I actually like it. I made you a nickname, too, Tyreesthe."

"Really?" Tyreese asked as he approached his older brother and hugged him by his torso, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"Ty-Ty."

"Awww!" Lola cooed with love. Bugs chuckled with a smile. Tyreese blushed as he hugged his brother's bill.

"Me love it lots, Daff-Daff!" Tyreese said cheerfully.

"I'm glad."

"Oh, Daff!" Bugs came in as he approached the two brothers. "I just came up wit a great idea for today."

"What?" Daffy looked over at his best friend.

"We should call dis day… Tyreese Day!"

"Oooooooooooh!" Tyreese gasped as he continued hovering.

"Yep. Lo and I were discussin' it yesterday and she agreed."

"Well, I'll be damned!" Daffy nearly tackled Bugs as he said this. "You all care about Ty-Ty! I knew you all would!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Lola asked. "He's too cute to be ignored."

"Ya got that right, girl! I wonder how Wile E.'sth gonna cope with thisth."

"He can deal wit it in da attic." Bugs replied in annoyance. Sylvester chuckled at that reply.

"Yeah." The cat agreed. "Sthervesth him right making blood drain out of Tyreesthe'sth ears like that!"

"Morning, everyone!" Mr. Warner greeted cheerfully. "What's this I hear about Tyreese Day?"

"It's my day to answer questions!" Tyreese cheered. Everybody stared at him with wide eyes of confusion, except Mr. Warner and Sylvester, who just froze in his cooking with shock. "What?"

"Answer questions, huh? Is that what you think this day is about?"

"Uh, huh. Me like answering questions for peoples."

"You do?! Well, that's great news to hear… Ty-Ty. Like that nickname. How 'bout it, everyone?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Everybody replied with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Mr. Warner rolled his eyes with annoyance as Tyreese giggled.

"I'm… guessing that's a… 'yes'?"

"It a yes, Mr. Warner, sir." Tyreese replied for them.

Minutes later, at breakfast…

"Ask Tyreese questions?" Lola asked in a dazed tone of her cute voice. "That… actually does sound interesting. I always wanted to know about how living at 8 months for the rest of your life is like."

"Then, this is the perfect day for it." Mr. Warner encouraged. Tyreese held his head up high with a proud attitude. "How about I ask one first?"

"Ask away, doc." Bugs replied. Mr. Warner faced the small dragon-duck mix.

"Tyreese, what is your full name?"

"Ooh. Good question. My full name is Tyreese Ulkavas Duck." Tyreese replied expertly. Daffy nodded in agreement. Everybody else was surprised. "Daff-Daff thought of middle name when me came out of egg."

"Yep! I sure did, ya'll!" Daffy cheered proudly. "Sthincthe my middle name was Dumasth and I wanted histh middle name to rhyme, but not sthound too common, I decthided to give him the middle name Ulkavasth."

"Why Ulkavas, doc? Ya could've given him a betta middle name… like… Tomas." Bugs suggested. Daffy shook his head as he took a bite of his food.

"Uh-uh! Tomasth sthoundsth too common. Besthidesth, a middle name like Tomasth can't possthibly have a goddamn meaning to it."

"What do you know, I say, what do you know about meanings of names?" Foghorn asked in an annoyed tone. Daffy scoffed as Tyreese giggled.

"Damn, ya'll are sthimple!"

"Me agree!" Tyreese agreed playfully. "Ulkavas mean 'shy, but not weak'. Daff-Daff knew that."

"That's a cool meaning." Lola commented. "Tyreese is like that, too. He's shy, but he's pretty tough."

"Yeah, I just noticed that myself whilst observing that fiasco yesterday. Even though blood emitted out of his ears after that landing, he still took it like a real dragon… even through his baby crying." Mr. Warner replied. Daffy nodded.

"Yeah! Sthee? Sthomeone understhandsth the real meaning of Tyreesthe's middle name!!! I didn't make it up for nothing!" He agreed. The other Looneys were getting the point to this.

"Dat's interestin', doc." Bugs commented. "I ask da next question. How long has it been since ya was stuck at 8 months and not a year older?"

"Me was special… _really_ special." Tyreese replied. "Since I was good brother to Daff-Daff, dead granddaddy gave me immortality and made me ageless, but I'm still stuck at 8 months."

"Dat's cool."

"Me think it's cool, too!"

"Stho do I." Daffy agreed, lowering his voice to a soft and calm tone. "Tyreesthe was a great lil' bro to me. Ever sthincthe he wasth born, I knew he would be different from the restht of usth in the Duck family of crazthinessth! Even though everybody elsthe was like, 'DAMN!!! What happened to our new baby?!', I wasth like… 'Hmm! Pretty interesthting for a new addition. Maybe he'll really be the odd apple in the barrel.' and what do ya know? He wasth… and I like it!"

Everybody was amazed at what thee usual screwy duck just said. Daffy said it like it was right from his heart. He truly loved his little brother more than being rich. Mr. Warner applauded after that whole speech. Same for everybody else.

"Well, well, well." Mr. Warner started with amazement. "I see someone has a deep and emotional heart somewhere. How long have you been keeping that heart, Daffy?"

"Asth long asth my crazthy assth can remember!" Daffy joked, but was being serious. "Tyreesthe and I were really actin' like bestht friendsth, but we we're all blood-related brothersth. He hasth a crazthy blood type, by the way."

"Crazthy?" Sylvester asked with confusion. Daffy nodded along with Tyreese.

"Yeah. Tell 'em, Ty-Ty."

"My blood type O-AB positive." Tyreese replied.

"Wha…?" Bugs muttered with amazement. Lola was amazed herself as she spoke.

"O-AB positive?" She asked. "That's like… two of the rarest blood types fused together, like transfused blood."

"That's what he doesth stheem like, doesthn't it?" Daffy agreed. "But, sthince he's a mixthed animal, what did ya exthpect outta that change?"

"You have a point."

"I'll have to agree." Mr. Warner agreed as he finished his breakfast as well as everybody else. "Tyreese is, by far, a one-of-a-kind species. Maybe we should do more research on him." He paused as he stood up from his head honcho chair. "Since we're celebrating Tyreese Day along with getting Lola's popularity back, we'll have to split this day two-way. We'll spend one half of the day having Lola and Daffy spend another day together alone and spend the other half observing Tyreese's type. Who came up with the Tyreese Day idea anyway?"

"It was me, doc." Bugs replied innocently.

"You really want protection from Wile E., huh?"

"Hell, yeah! Ever since he threatened me yesterday, I've been wantin' to put a strain on dat dog's ass!!"

"Well, don't worry about him, Bugs. Since he injured Tyreese fatally, he's been punished to the attic for 3 months."

"So I've hoid already."

"Good. Daffy, we'll take good care of Tyreese while you and Lola are gone."

"Okay." Daffy said calmly as he stood up. "Tyreesthe, you be a good lil' dragon to thesthe guysth, okay? Don't causthe any trouble." Tyreese smiled he heard his older brother's directions and flew up to him for a hug.

"Me promise to be good! No trouble at all from me!" Tyreese replied sweetly. Daffy was in partial tears as he heard this and hugged back. "You and pretty bunny enjoy yourselves."

"Thanksth, Ty-Ty."

An hour later…

"Mr. Warner, I've already called in Tyreesthe'sth doctor to come by for a visthit." Daffy reminded as Lola walked past him to her car. "He'll ansthwer any questhtionsth about Tyreesthe that you might have."

"Okay, Daffy. Thanks." Mr. Warner replied. "You two have fun. I'll make contact with you, if I need anything."

"Okey dokey! Sthee ya, everyone!!" After that, Daffy and Lola finally left for another day of getting popularity back. After the two were gone, Mr. Warner closed the door and faced Tyreese, who was hovering right behind him.

"Nervous about today, Tyreese?"

"Nah, Mr. Warner." Tyreese replied happily. "Me ready for the day."

"Excellent. I'll expect good results from this research."

"Good results you shall get, sir!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

Meanwhile, in the car…

Lola and Daffy were on their way to the ACME Shelter because Lola needed to assist in healing wild animals and Daffy could help her out. All through the ride, Daffy was in deep tranquil thought as he sat in the passenger seat. Lola took a quick sideglance at him and was curious.

"Daffy, are you okay?" She asked. Daffy didn't reply. Just moaned with deep thought. This was freaking the tan bunny out. She shook it off and continued driving.

Minutes later, at the ACME Shelter…

Lola just pulled into the parking lot and turned off the vehicle, looking at Daffy again. He was still in his deep thinking position. She tried again.

"Daffy!" She called out to him loudly. He cringed, but still didn't withdraw from his thinking. Lola got frustrated and was about to shake the duck out of it, but she was stopped by his hands. This shocked her. "What the-?!"

"Don't bother me, Lola." Daffy said in a deeper tone of his voice, which was pretty rare. "I'm thinkin' back to that kidnapping I told ya about daysth ago."

"Oh… sorry." Lola lowered her arms and allowed Daffy to continue thinking. 10 minutes later, he came up with something shocking.

"OH, SHIT!!! Thosthe guysth that attacked Tyreesthe……… they were…… oh, no…! Oh, HELL NO!"

"Daffy, who were they?" Daffy turned towards her with a sad and angry look all at the same time, but didn't reply. The face told her. She gasped with horror, but before she could make her conclusion, Daffy opened the sunroof of the car and flew back to the studio in a hurry. Lola watched him the whole time and wished she didn't have to volunteer, but she had to. She sighed with sadness as she finally exited the car and and entered the shelter, still keeping that thought of Tyreese's killers in her head.

Back at the studio…

Wile E. was still in the attic and he was pissed. He couldn't believe he was punished for that fight, but since he abided by Mr. Warner's rules for so long, he just had to take the punishment. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the amazingly comfortable temperatured attic and was just staring at nothing.

"Damn that Tyreese!!" He said to himself. "I should've killed him when I had the chance! Now that it's 'Tyreese Day', I'm really angry!! I could just take a knife and stab that dragon in the head!"

After he said this, there was sound of a breaking glass and panicked people, including Tyreese. He was speaking, but Wile E. couldn't make out what he was saying. Seconds after that, the attic door opened and Daffy flew in with fury, tackling him and grabbing his neck in a chokehold. This terrified the coyote.

"YOU AND YOUR COYOTE GANG ARE BASTHTARDSTH, WILE E. COYOTE!!!!" Daffy screamed with fury as he continued strangling the brown coyote, who tried to choke Daffy back. They were both in a choking frenzy for three minutes before Tyreese finally flew in and seperated them both pretty quickly. "I'M TELLIN' YA, TYREESTHE!!! THAT'STH WHY HE TRIED TO KILL YA!!!!"

"Daff-Daff, let me handle this." Tyreese said calmly as he flew up to Wile E., who was coughing from Daffy's choking. "Were you leader of Coyote Gang?"

"When I was younger, yes." Wile E. managed to reply. "What's it to you?"

"It's no wonder you hate me! Mean coyote wanna kill me!"

"No, I don't. It's Bugs you should be worrying about."

"NO!!" Daffy screamed. "You and your sthtupid-assth coyote gang tried to kill him when I was on babysthitting duty!!! It's no wonder you were stho mad when you were punished. Can I strongly asthk WHY your gang decthided to capture Tyreesthe and not any other baby?!"

"He was an interesting creature to torchure. Since I was smarter than the rest of the gang, I chose him so he wouldn't be messing up our animal-like ways of our kind."

"WHAT?! YOU NEED TO GO TO HELL TO WITH THAT SHIT, WILE E.! An interesthting creature to torchure?! Fuck that shit!!"

"Daff?" Bugs asked as he just came up the attic stairs. "What da hell's goin' on up here? Why did ya boist up in here like dat, doc?"

"Becausthe Wile E. wasth part of that gang I told you and Lola about. You know… that gang that nearly killed Tyreesthe!"

"Oh, hell no! Ya kiddin'!"

"Nope, I'm not jokin'! And to make it worsthe, he sthaid that they chosthe Tyreesthe becausthe he was 'an interesthting creature to torchure'! Ain't that bunch of crap?!"

"Tell ya what, doc!" Bugs walked up to Wile E. and grew even more pissed. "Ya know, Wile E., it's a pattern dat can neva end and ya started it."

"What pattern is that?" Wile E. dared to ask, trying to play along in the rudest way possible.

"Disrespect and violence… goes in that pattern ova and ova and ova again until you decide to stop those stupid tings! You started that pattern when you were in the gang, hoitin' Tyreese… and ya still havin' it continue today. Ya need ta stop it, doc. I thought this was all about Lola gettin' her popularity back. Not harassin' my best friend's baby brotha!"

"………………" Wile E. was silenced after that. He knew that he just made a complete fool of himself for losing his focus on getting Lola's popularity back and focusing on harassing Tyreese. Since he got in trouble for hurting Tyreese, he figured he should get smart again and stop his bad ways.

"So, doc… ya undastand what I'm sayin'?"

"………completely, Bugs."

"Good. So, stand up, come up ta Daff, and apologize… so we can continue Tyreese's research and so Daffy can continue his day with Lola."

Wile E. did as he was told and shook the black duck's wing in apology. Daffy's angered face soon turned into a happy smile as he shook hands. Wile E. sighed with relief, feeling good about what he just did.

"Feel betta?" Bugs asked, noticing Wile E. smile and sigh. Wile E. nodded in response.

"I feel much better." He replied as he finished shaking Daffy's hand. "Daffy, do you accept my apology? I feel deeply sorry for harassing your brother back then and, since I was younger then, I didn't know what I was thinking and I didn't really know how to behave. All of those actions were accidental. Please forgive me."

"I forgive ya and accthept your apology." Daffy replied with his deepest sincerity. "Stho, are we gonna continue thisth day asth I scheculed?"

"Yeah. Tyreese's doctor must be waiting downstairs."

"He is." Bugs replied as he headed down the stairs. "Hurry up and head back to Lo, Daffy. She's waitin', I betcha!"

"Yeah. I better head back to the shelter. Thanksth for changing your waysth, Wile E.!" Daffy excitedly cheered as he embraced the coyote. "Thosthe were childhood misthtakes, I understhand. Pleasthe give as much love and care asth you can to my lil' Ty-Ty. Okay?"

"I will… and I promise." Wile E. replied. Daffy released the hug and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Thanksth, dog!" After that, Daffy went downstairs and flew back to the ACME Shelter where Lola was waiting. Wile E. had the biggest smile on his face as he headed downstairs to freedom forever. Mr. Warner was happy to see him smile as he came down and gave him a pat on the back on the way.

"I see you've stopped your vile and insulting ways." Mr. Warner observed. Wile E. nodded in agreement.

"Forever, Mr. Warner." He replied. "Never again will I make vulgar insults behind anyone's back or harass Tyreese… or anyone for that matter. I'm back to my ingenius ways of being the smartest in this studio."

"That's good to hear. Let's start the research."

Back at the ACME Shelter…

Lola was feeding a newborn otter pup with a bottle of warm creamy milk in his cage. Two minutes later, she looked up and saw Daffy finally approach her with a smile on his bill. He opened the cage door, walked inside, and sat next to Lola on the bench. She was astonished to see him smile. Then, she was even more astonished when the black screwy duck gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked over at him after the kiss.

"Daffy, what… what was tha-" She was about to ask, but Daffy cut her off.

"The kissth… or the sthmile?" He asked in a daring tone of his voice. Lola giggled.

"Both."

"The sthmile isth becausthe Wile E. finally changed and, obviousthly, deleted histh violent waysth and decthided to be the clean Wile E. we all know and love again."

"Oh, that's great. Why did you rush back like that, though?"

"I realizthed that Wile E. wasth part of the mobsthter gang that nearly killed Tyreesthe yearsth ago. He sthaid that he didn't think too quickly and made a misthtake about choosthing him as 'an interesthting creature to torchure'. He was young back then and… he didn't really know how to behave himsthelf like a good doggy. Stho, he apologizthed about it, I forgave him and accthepted histh apology, and everything'sth back to normal again. He'll never insthult or hurt Tyreesthe or anyone elsthe ever again."

"That's good to hear for once. So, we can stop calling him a pain in the ass officially, right?"

"Yeah. If he stopped insthulting usth for good, then we mustht asth well. It'sth a fair scthenario to me."

"I agree. I'm glad Wile E. is back to his old supergenius self. Now…" Lola paused as he pulled out the bottle and released the otter pup back into the lake with the other otter babies. She looked back at Daffy afterwards and finished. "…about the kiss…"

"The kissth?"

"Yeah."

"Well… about that. Um… well, I figured that sthincthe I wasth stho happy about Wile E. changing, I wanted to kiss ya to sthymbolizthe how happy I am."

"And you seem pretty damn happy, right?" Lola scooted a little closer to the black duck with a seductive smile on her face, making her aqua green eyes glow with lust. Daffy gulped nervously as he backed away, still sitting on the bench. "Because I do, too."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Uh… that'sth… great." Daffy started sweating bullets as Lola playfully pushed him down on his back on the bench and got on top of him with her legs around his waist. She then leaned down a little closer and massaged his chest sensually. "Um… Lola?"

"Yes?"

"What… what are-what are-what are you… um… gulp! …doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She then kissed the black duck passionately on his bill and he kissed back after being dazed for 10 seconds. When she moaned within the kiss, Daffy complied automatically by sending his hands to her back and massaged it gently, feeling the fastened part of her bra inside her shirt. She giggled as she released the kiss and looked deeply in his eyes. "You really wanna do it for real now, huh?"

"Hell, yeah. I'll get you popular again by any damn meansth necthessthary, baby."

"Good." They were about to continue the kiss, but they were interrupted by an employee.

"Hey, Lola!" He called out to her. Lola quickly sat up and regained her focus, slowly getting off of Daffy, who looked at the employee with a disthappointed frown. "You have a white tiger to heal a broken leg on!"

"Just when I was gettin' frisky with this screwy and sexy duck." Lola walked out of the cage and headed for the tiger section. Daffy humphed with disappointment as he followed her close behind. "You can see I'm a busy bunny here."

"Really busthy. You really care about animalsth, huh?"

"Yeah. I think they need just as much care as us… especially if that animal has a broken leg, like this tiger I'm about to heal." As soon as she said this, they both entered the tiger room and easily noticed the broken legged white tiger. He was sitting with his front left broken leg dangling very loosely and he was whining with extreme sadness and pain. Lola held back her tears as she approached him and carefully examined the leg without hurting the tiger. Daffy was already leaking his tears, but didn't sniffle. "Awww, poor lil' guy. You're only a year old and you have your first broken leg. That's okay, though. It's a good experience for your first time. Daffy, would you like to be my assistant for this tiger?"

"Sure." Daffy replied in a nearly cracking voice. He headed for the first aid kit and headed back to Lola. She began right away with Daffy helping out, if he needed to.

Meanwhile, back at the studio…

Research was nearly complete when the doctor left genetic and personal information with the Looneys and Mr. Warner to figure out. When the doctor was gone, Wile E. went right to work as he typed out the details and decided to place them on a graph and chart sheet of his giantic computer in his lab. Tyreese was laying down like a dog in a soft small bed that connected to the machine with wires stuck to his legs, back, sides, and head. He had a bandage on his front right leg, due to having to sample some of his blood earlier. All of the Looneys and Mr. Warner were behind Wile E., who was working really hard on his process.

"He wasthn't lying about histh blood type." Sylvester Jr. said. "When he did that blood typin' thing, it did indeed come out asth O-AB posthitive. That'sth really weird."

"Weird as it sounds, it makes him unique nonetheless." Wile E. agreed expertly as he continued typing. "He is a one-of-a-kind breed as well. His species actually has its own name! Want me to read it?"

"Yeah!" The Looneys replied with excitement. Mr. Warner just nodded, telling him he wanted to hear as well.

"Okay. It says:

'Tyreese's species is one-of-a-kind and the only new species ever to be established on Earth by birth. His species is called _Dragonus fawlaavistis _or the California DragoDuxx. Since he was born in California, he's known to have mammal's blood or be warmblooded, despite the scales. He's the only warmblooded reptilian in the entire universe and Earth altogether! With duck wings, webbed duck feet, and waterproof feathers and scales, these qualities enable Tyreese to withstand any mishap without too much bleeding present within the injury. He's flexible, smarter than a supercomputer _and_ Stitch put together, extremely strong in muscle capacity, an expert swimmer, acrobat, professional at flight and stealth, and have the ability to easily camaflauge into any texture and background without his shadow showing! Overall, Tyreese is the only one-of-a-kind breed… with an extremely brilliant and never disappointing reputation unlike any other on Earth!'

Sweet mother of Hell! Tyreese is one unstoppable creature!! Amazing!!!"

"Does Daffy already know about this?" Bugs asked. Wile E. turned towards the Looneys, but was really looking at Bugs.

"Unfortunately, no. As the doctor stated, Tyreese's abilities were to be kept hidden from Daffy until the time is right to tell him… which would be today. Years ago, Daffy couldn't even watch R-rated movies and, when he couldn't watch those movies, he couldn't hear about Tyreese's abilities until later. It was for… safety reasons."

"I understand that completely." Mr. Warner complied as he walked up to Tyreese, who looked curious. "Tyreese, you're a very interesting and outstanding creature. If only Daffy could've known sooner about your abilities…"

"Then, Daff-Daff could really depend on me for protection." Tyreese finished. Mr. Warner nodded.

"Exactly. It's no wonder he's so protective over you most of the time, but it also shows that he loves you as the best little brother on Earth… and you've earned that name more than any other little brother."

"YAY!! Me feel special!"

"You should be. Wile E., could you remove the wires?"

"Sure." Wile E. replied as he commanded his computer to release Tyreese of his wires. As soon as he was free, Tyreese flew up to the boss' face with a smile.

"Can Ty-Ty tell Daff-Daff about my special stuff?" Tyreese asked sweetly. Mr. Warner nodded with a smile.

"You should tell him, yes. It is the perfect time. I'm sure he'll love you just as the same as before you tell him."

"Me hope so, too. Bye-bye!" After that, Tyreese flew off to the ACME Shelter. Wile E. walked up to the boss and placed an arm around his shoulder. Bugs and the other Looneys arrived seconds later.

"Thisth isth the bestht Tyreesthe Day ever!!!" Sylvester cheered unexpectedly. Bugs chuckled at the sudden outburst. Same for Mr. Warner.

Back at the ACME Shelter…

Lola and Daffy just finished placing a cast on the tiger's broken leg. He roared softly with happiness as he licked each of their faces with love and thanks. Daffy was the one who was disgusted by the excessive drool he received.

"Feel better now, huh?" Lola nearly giggled. The tiger nodded with a huge smile before he carefully walked off towards his cave, limping all the way. Lola sighed as she watched him leave before she looked over at Daffy, who kept spitting the drool that accidently got into his mouth. "He gave you more drool than me."

"Yuck!" Daffy exclaimed in agreement as he wiped off some of the saliva with his hand and splashed some of it on the floor. "Sure, he thanksth usth for fixthing histh leg, but damn! Did he have to give me more drool asth my reward?!"

"The more drool you got, the more love and thanks you got from the creature that licked you. That's my theory."

"Well, that theory sthtinksth!!! Sheesh!!"

"Please, Daffy. That's the best theory I could come up with on my own."

"Congradulationsth to ya for that, then. Ugh!"

"C'mon, Daffy. Let's go and clean you up." Lola giggled after she said this, but before she was just about to escort Daffy to the nearest bathroom, she saw Tyreese fly in ever so gracefully and nearly tackled the both of them simultaneously. "WHOA! Tyreese! Hey!"

"Hi, guys!" Tyreese greeted back happily. "Me happy about my day so far. Lola, me have something to tell Daff-Daff. Can we be alone for a moment?"

"Sure. In the meantime, you can have your private conversation in the Men's bathroom. Daffy needs to wipe off that drool. I need to tend to the albino ferrets."

"Okay. Thanks." Tyreese looked at Daffy and nearly laughed as he escorted him to the bathroom and closed the door. He then locked it as he spoke. "Daff-Daff, me have to tell you something important. Can you hear me while you clean off the drool?"

"Sure, Ty-Ty." Daffy replied in his sweet brotherly tone of his voice. "Let 'er rip!" Daffy approached a sink and grabbed a paper towel as Tyreese continued.

"Me a very special species newly created by Mommy. I'm first new species to be created on Earth after billions and billions of years!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'm a California DragoDuxx… with two X's."

"You're kiddin'!"

"Nope. I can do all kinds to stuff! I can blend in to backgrounds, I'm a great swimmer, a professional acrobat, a professional at flying and stealth, I'm smarter than Stitch and a supercomputer added together, I'm really strong, and flexible! Me feel special about all those thingies, Daff-Daff! Me really do!!!"

"Me, too!!!" Daffy finished cleaning off the tiger drool and approached his hovering brother. "Damn, Tyreesthe! You can really show when it comesth to being my brother! A California DragoDuxxth, huh? Sthoundsth cool! How come you never told me thisth before? Like… yearsth ago?"

"Doctor didn't think it was that time to tell. He wanted to wait until years later."

"Wow. That doctor really caresth about my sthafety, too. That'sth good to hear! Thanksth for tellling me, Ty-Ty! Should we tell Lola?"

"On our way home."

"Good idea. You don't want the public to find out justht yet. Give them more time… and I don't mean in yearsth."

15 minutes later, in Lola's car on their way back to the studio…

"LOLA! Me have some exciting news!" Tyreese exclaimed, trying to get Lola's attention. She jumped and nearly steered off-course, but quickly regained control as she spoke. "Can I say it? Pleeeeease?"

"Sure, Tyreese." Lola replied, nearly giggling. "Go ahead."

"Me called first new species to be born on Earth! My species name is called a California DragoDuxx…"

"…WITH TWO X'STH!!" Daffy finished with excitement. Lola chuckled.

"You're serious?! Both of you?"

"YEAH!" Daffy and Tyreese replied in unison.

"Wow. That's a cool name for your type, Ty. Did your doctor really come up with that observation?"

"Yep. Me feel special!" Tyreese replied proudly. Lola smiled as she heard this.

"Awww, that's great! You're makin' major history already."

"Really?" Daffy asked. "He isth?"

"Yeah. Pretty soon, he'll make the record books!"

"Sthweet!!"

"Totally!!" Tyreese added with humor. Lola laughed at them.

"You two truly are brothers." She said to them.

3 hours later, at dinnertime…

"Daffy and Tyreese told me about your research, Wile E.." Lola started as everybody was eating. "I didn't know Tyreese was a brand new animal."

"That is exactly what he is!" Wile E. replied proudly. "Now that there is a new animal and Tyreese established it, it's his duty to try and get more soon… so we can have a new line of species to observe."

"And so we can see if we can either keep this new animal as a pet or it should remain in the wild or held in a zoo."

"Exactly."

"I get it now."

"I stho proud of my brother!" Daffy cheered, nearly spitting out his food. "And you all thought Tyreesthe would be justht a normal mixthed breed."

"I'll have ta admit, I thought he would be." Bugs admitted. "For da record, though… Daff, how did Tyreese end up like dat?"

"Weird questhtion, but it'sth not too hard to ansthwer. My dad was the dragon in my family, but he wasth an anthro. My mom wasth the duck… and everybody knowsth that the father isth dominant gene. Stho, justht that one time of sthexth triggered Tyreesthe to be born. He wasth on top."

"Whoa." Lola muttered, nearly laughing. Bugs just remained wide eyed and everybody else was silent. Daffy nodded along with Tyreese in satisfaction.

"Yep. That'sth how it wasth. Daddy really had it goin' on!"

"Please stop." Mr. Warner muttered. "You're making us lose our appitites."

"Sthorry."

"That's a, I say, that's an interesting fact there, Daffy." Foghorn commented. "That's probably how lil' Ty got his blood types fused in along wit the mixin' animals and whatnot."

"Yeah… pretty much. I wasth actually happy to sthee him nesthled in my arms. The firstht time I got to hold him wasth when I wasth on that babysthitting duty and those… people came and tried to kill Tyreesthe."

"Ah! Of course!" Bugs exclaimed in realization. "Da foist time holdin' him… was the wrong time! Dat's different."

"I know…" Daffy was solemn now. He stopped eating and just stared at his plate. "…everything bad hasth to happen to me, huh?"

"Uh, oh." Wile E. muttered. Mr. Warner knew where Daffy was going as well and reacted quickly.

"Daffy, don't take those cartoon hits seriously, okay? They made you famous." He pleaded calmly. Daffy looked up at him with a small smile. "It's in your looney toony nature ever since then and… you've never taken it seriously before. Don't do it today."

"I can't help it, Mr. Warner. It'sth a bunch of crap, damn it!" Daffy protested, slamming his fist on the table. "I feel threatened."

"Don't say that, Daffy." Lola pleaded as she got out of her seat and approached the solemn black duck. "Just feel good that you actually saved Tyreese from that wrong thing that happened. Please… for me?" After that was said, she slowly leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then, stroked where she kissed him, giving him comfort. Daffy smiled as he did feel comforted. Tyreese smiled. He was happy to see his brother happy again.

"Thanksth, Lola. I feel much better now."

"Do you feel better enough to… 'make love' with me?"

"Uh…"

"You know you do, Daff-Daff." Tyreese playfully sang out, nudging his elbow. Daffy gulped with nervousness as he was sweating bullets again. "C'mon!"

"I… uh… yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Really?" Lola asked. Daffy nodded.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Preferbaly, you always do… but since you're helping me get my popularity back, well…… I guess I can say that you don't." She gave him a kiss on the bill this time, allowing him to taste her tongue as well as she was tasting his. They didn't care if everyone else was watching them. Bugs smiled while he was watching this with everyone. Mr. Warner cleared his throat to get the attention of the two partners. Lola and Daffy immediately stopped their kiss and faced the boss.

"You two need a room… major time." He muttered with humor. Tyreese nodded in agreement as he flew up to the two and escorted them upstairs without a sound. After the three were gone, everybody sighed with relief.

"Tanks for sendin' dem up, doc." Bugs sighed with relief. "I still like how dere relationship is goin', by da way."

"I'm glad, Bugs. This plan is going on great… even after a few mishap classes. There are two more classes she has to take… and they're not easy."

"Dere not?"

"No. The next class for tomorrow will be called 'Nemesis Facts 101'. Then, 'The Bowels of a Beast 101'. They're gonna take at least a week to pass those classes and she'll need all the support she can get… other than Daffy."

"I have to contribute myself, right?" Wile E. asked. Mr. Warner nodded.

"Yes, even you, Wile E. Coyote. Since you've become your clean self again, I'm sure there won't be any problems with these last two classes."

'Dere betta not be.' Bugs thought to himself, then said verbally: "Dere won't be, doc! We promise."

"Good. Now, you two better get some sleep. Let's let Daffy and Lola spend some 'love and passion' time with each other just for this one night. Tyreese is with them, so they won't be alone."

Later, at 9:45 pm in Daffy's room…

Tyreese was in his crib, playing 'Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters' on his PSP with the headphones on. They were noise-cancelling headphones, too… so he wouldn't hear Daffy and Lola making out.

Speaking of which, Daffy and Lola were both naked in the bed, kissing each other deeply on the mouth. Daffy was on top of her, pinning her down as they were doing so. Minutes later, Lola stopped the kiss and looked into the black duck's eyes.

"Why'd ya sthtop, huh?" Daffy asked with disappointment. "I wasth justht about to get to your 'feminine' partsth."

"I know, but… not yet. We'll just kiss for now until I finish my tests. I still have two more to go." Lola replied as he forced Daffy off of her. He complied and laid down beside her to her left. "I still love Bugs, but I love you, too."

"At leastht…"

"But, anyway… when tomorrow comes, we gotta be prepared for anything. Tyreese also."

"Okay… but can we continue our thing, pleasthe?! I really wanna do it."

"Are you sure? I'm quite frisky."

"I can handle it."

"Okay. If you say so…"

Daffy and Lola continued their love session from there for the rest of the night while Tyreese was still playing his game. Since he didn't want to talk verbally and disturb his brother, he spoke in his head about tomorrow.

_Me is ready for tomorrow, but… I have slight bad feeling that things aren't gonna be good. _He said in his head. _Something terrible might happen and I'll be ready. I'll be sure that, if Daff-Daff is involved in the problem, I'll help him like he helped me years ago. Hopefully, it won't be something deadly and… gruesome. _

To be continued…


	8. Nemesis Facts 101: Part 1

(This story is nearing its end and I just wanna say thanks to all who likes this fic so far. Those who don't, give me some time, please. I realized that this fic is the oddball of my litter and I'm gonna fix that. If I don't fix it, at least give me credit for trying. It's _**my**_ imagination after all. Anyway, enjoy.)

Chapter 8: Nemesis Facts 101-Part I

Lola's popularity was slowly, but surely returning at this moment. Tyreese was a new animal and Daffy couldn't be any happier. Lola is down to two classes left to pass… and, like Wile E. stated, they weren't going to be easy. The first of the final tests was called Nemesis Facts 101. This was a class… of enemy observation.

The next morning, Wile E. and Bugs were the first to wake up and prepare the classroom for the next class for Lola and Daffy. While they were setting up, Bugs was curious about this next class.

"What's dis class about, doc?" Bugs asked the coyote. "Facts about enemies?"

"Not exactly." Wile E. replied. "It's enemy observation."

"What does dat mean?"

"It means that every Looney Tune that acts as a bad guy here will be carefully interviewed for further information, but get this: For Lola's safety, Daffy and Tyreese has to be with her."

"Why?"

"Whilst interviewing the antagonists, she'll be challenged to fight them. That's the big exam."

"She has ta fight them?"

"Yep. This'll also show if she has the same outsmarting schemes as you."

"Wow. And dat's da class' regulation of teachin' for dis class?"

"And this class only."

"Damn."

"Don't worry, Bugs. Lola's tough. I know she'll pass this not-too-difficult class."

"'Not-too-difficult', huh?"

"Yes. The last test is NOT easy at all. I don't want to give out the details right now."

"Great."

Meanwhile, in Daffy's room…

Tyreese was the first to wake up. He slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleepyness out of his big black eyes. When his eyesight was regained, he saw how Daffy and Lola were positioned as they were still asleep. Lola was on top of Daffy completely, but they were both covered from their nakedness. Tyreese squealed with delight as he silently flew up and out of his crib and landed on their right before he tapped Lola on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lola groaned as she woke up and looked at Tyreese. "Oh, hey, Tyreese."

"Good morning." Tyreese greeted sweetly. "You start classes again today?"

"Yeah. I wonder what they are."

"Don't exthpect them to be easthy, Lo." Daffy tiredly spoke as he just woke up from underneath her. "Sthincthe they're the lastht couple of classthesth, make them the worstht for lastht."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I had to go through the sthame treatment when I firstht became a Looney. Look how I turn up."

"Well, that helps." Lola stood up and slipped on her clothes as Daffy continued. Tyreese watched with curiosity.

"But, it'sth the truth. You'll be consthidered lucky, if you passth thesthe lastht two classthes in a breezthe."

"Are they really _that_ hard?"

"Yep, and don't bet your carrotsth on it. You'll losthe 'em later."

"And I don't want that to happen."

"Exthactly."

"But, like I said, I'll be prepared for anything."

Later, during breakfast in the classroom…

Daffy, Lola, and Tyreese were all sitting in that same small little section in the middle of the room while Bugs and Wile E. were sitting at the teacher's desk. They were all eating their breakfasts together. Minutes later, Mr. Warner walked in and was happy to see that scene before him.

"Well, now." He started as he faced Wile E. and Bugs. "This is more like it. Peace and tranquility at last. Hopefully, this second to final class won't ruin this quiet peace."

"It won't really ruin it, Mr. Warner." Wile E. protested expertly. "More like cause a comotion that's semi-harmless to it."

"Semi-harmless, huh?"

"Yep. It's enemy observation."

"Enemy what?!?" Daffy exclaimed as he overheard the conversation.

"Observation."

"You mean, we have to obstherve Rocky and Mugsthy?"

"Yes."

"Elmer Fudd?"

"Yes again."

"Witch Hazthel?"

"Uh, huh."

"Nasthty Canasthta?"

"Definitely."

"And even…… gulp… Yosthemite Stham?"

"Yes, even him, too."

"Aw, man! Thisth classth isth gonna be a hangover!"

"Don't bet on it yet, Daffy. You do have Tyreese, so you'll be okay."

"I hope stho. Lola'sth not gonna get hurt again, isth she?"

"No, not this time."

"Whew!" Lola sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. So, what's with the enemies then?"

"You're gonna study them, get to know their strengths and weaknesses, so you'll know how to outsmart them later. That's the thing they don't know."

"Who? The enemies?"

"Yes. They don't know that you're observing them for outsmarting purposes."

"YESTH!!! That'sth more like it!" Daffy cheered happily. "I feel better now."

"Me, too." Tyreese agreed. Lola nodded in agreement as well. Bugs smiled with satisfaction.

"Good." Bugs declared. "Wile E, shall we call in one enemy at a time?"

"And watch secretly from outside? Yes." Wile E. added. "You three are the judges here. See who's smart and who's not, who's easy to outwit, et cetra. Don't ask too many questions, though. They'll think you're up to something."

"Gotcha covered, Wile E.!" Daffy replied with bravery. Lola and Tyreese nodded along with him.

"Excellent. We'll be outside, watching." After that, Wile E. and Bugs left outside the door adjecent to the front door and quietly exited out. Mr. Warner did the duty of calling in one enemy at a time while he stood outside the main door. Lola, Tyreese, and Daffy were ready.

"Nasty Canasta, you're up first!" Mr. Warner called out. The big, muscular Mexican criminal walked in, dressed in his usual attire as he took his seat in front of the three Looneys. Daffy decided to start off first.

"Okay, Canasthta. Firstht question: How come you have such a knack for conversthatin' more and robbin' lessth when it comesth to your signature robberiesth?"

"I feel that smart talkin' should help out with givin' clues to my reason of being at that certain place." Canasta replied. "Just jumpin' in and gettin' on with the action doesn't cut it."

"I sthee."

"My turn." Lola came in. "Do you ever take a break from your robberies?"

"Now that I think about it, no." Canasta replied innocently. "Robbers don't take a break for nothin'!"

"Interesting. Is it a common thing for you or are you just starting it?"

"I've been doing it for a while now."

"Okay."

"Last question." Tyreese came in. "You're from Mexico, right?"

"Yeah." Canasta replied.

"Do you use guns when you rob stuff?"

"Not just guns. I also use whips, spurs for my horse, and a boomerang… just in case it's a short robbery interference."

"Oh, okay. Ty-Ty finished."

"We're all finished." Daffy added. "Thanksth, Canasthta. Mr. Warner, call in the nextht one!"

"Alright!" Mr. Warner called back from outside as Canasta just left. "Elmer Fudd, you're next. Go on in."

"Oh, shit…" Lola muttered. "I already know my first question for him."

"You do?" Tyreese asked with confusion.

"Yeah. Save me for last, guys."

"Okay. Me ask first question, then."

"Hewwo, Tyweese." Elmer greeted sweetly. "I'm weady for my first qwestion."

"Okay. How long have you been a hunter professionally?"

"I've been a hunter for ten years and still wunning today. I still have to pwactice my aiming skills, though."

"That wasth a good questhtion, Ty." Daffy commented. "My turn. If you've been a hunter for ten whole yearsth, how come you sthtill have that preschool behavior when it comesth to hunting rabbitsth?"

"I don't know weally. It just happens to me automaticawy, I guess."

"I understhtand that. It happensth to me when it comesth to my sthilly sthelf. It justht… comesth, justht like that."

"Weawwy?"

"Yeah. You wonder why I be goin' 'WOO-HOO-WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!' and jumpin' all around all the time."

"Oh, yeah. I get it compwetewy now."

"Thank you." Daffy paused and faced Lola, who showed a stern look on her face. "Well, Lola… let 'er rip."

"Okay, and don't be too offended by this question, okay?" Lola warned to the hunter, who nodded in response. She took a deep breath and exhaled before she finally said: "Elmer, be honest. Are or are you not…… gay?"

"WHAT?!" Elmer screamed out with shock. Daffy remained speechless and wide eyed while he did a double take on the question. Tyreese was laughing hysterically, sending himself laying on his back and holding his stomach with muscle cramps. Lola cleared her throat to prevent herself from laughing as she repeated herself.

"Are you gay?"

"Why do you ask me this qwestion?"

"I was just wondering because with Bugs dressing in drag like that with you around, you really seem to fall for it and it makes you a little gay to me. So, I was wondering if you were truly gay."

Behind the glass window…

Bugs showed a sweatdrop on the left side on his head with shock and wide eyes as Wile E. shook his head in annoyance.

"Somehow, I knew this question was gonna come up for Elmer." The coyote said to himself.

Back in the classroom…

Elmer was outraged by the question Lola just stated and decided to comply, if it'll satisfy her.

"Alwight, you wanna know?" The hunter asked. Lola nodded. "Fine. I'm _NOT _gay. It's just that I never expected all those tricky women to be Bugs."

"Oh, okay." Lola sighed with relief. "I'm about to say! Anyway, I'm done… well, _we're _done. You can leave now."

"Don't ask me that qwestion again! All thwee of you!" After that, Elmer stormed out of the room. Mr. Warner showed wide eyes the whole time until Elmer was back in living room. He sighed as his eyes went back to normal when the hunter was settled.

"Lola, that was a bit much." He muttered, but Lola was able to hear it.

"I just wanted to know the truth behind the that bald head of his." Lola protested.

"You could've asked a better question than that, if that was the case."

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"Apology accepted." Mr. Warner looked at who was next in the line. "Crusher, you're next."

"Finally!" Crusher exclaimed before he entered inside. This made Lola gulp inside her head, but kept a brave look on the outside. Tyreese grew scared and Daffy noticed as he took his brother in his arms for comfort.

"Don't be afraid, Ty-Ty." Daffy said calmly. "He'sth only a dimwitted basthtard."

"Tee-hee-hee!" Tyreese giggled in response. Crusher took his seat with an angry look on his face.

"I'll make sure you're the one that's gonna be the bastard to my fist." He said in a threatening tone. Tyreese immediately got quiet after that. Daffy remained quiet. Lola chuckled a little before she spoke.

"Crusher, before you get aggressive over Daffy, mind telling me how your wrestling reputation is like so far?" She asked sweetly. Crusher regained himself as he spoke.

"Well, my reputation is goin' higher and higher each fight. Once I made it to the championship battles, I was victorious over all of them! Bugs was an exception."

"I noticed by the way he cut the film before you actually finished him off."

"If you wanna know what happened after that, I missed him. He managed to roll himself outta da way just in time and I actually drove myself out of the arena. He won, but still… he was an exception."

"I get it. Thank you." Lola faced Daffy and saw how closely embraced Tyreese was on him. "What's wrong with Ty?"

"He'sth sthcared of Crusher." Daffy replied. "I'll asthk histh questhtion for him and count it asth mine."

"Good idea."

"Okay." Daffy faced Crusher. "Okay, buddy. Thisth questhtion isth from me and Tyreesthe. What do you plan to do in your future?"

"I don't really know yet. I'm thinkin' about it though." Crusher replied with honesty.

"Thank ya much." After that, Crusher left. Bugs and Wile E. came back in as soon as he was out the door. Wile E. applauded on the way in while Bugs just kept his smile.

"I'm still over shock about that gay question you asked Elmer, Lola." Wile E. complied. Lola blushed as she smiled.

"What can I say? I was worried, so I had to ask him." She joked.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Next time, Lo… keep those poisonal questions to yaself, huh?" Bugs warned.

"Okay, Bugs."

"Good." Wile E. sighed. "Well, so far, you three are doing a fantastic job. Conversating with the antagonists was just one part of the class. The next part is actually outsmarting them in a cartoon-like practice run. This is only for Lola to do."

"Only me?"

"Yes. Since you're getting your popularity back on track, you have a chance to prove to me once again that you can truly be Looney, just like your husband."

"Wow. You won't judge it?"

"No. Tyreese will."

"YAY!!!" Tyreese cheered. Daffy frowned. Bugs noticed and approached him.

"Don't worry, Daff." Bugs encouraged. "Lola will be fine. As long as we watch her, she'll be okay. Tyreese can't be harmed. So, whatever damage the bad guys do, they'll be in for a punishment unlike any other I've hoid about in my history."

"Thanksth, Bugsth." Daffy said softly. "You sthaid 'we', right?"

"Yep."

"Doesth that mean that I get to watch the nextht testht with ya?"

"And wit Wile E., too."

"Good. I don't wanna feel like shit not watching that."

"We know dis, Daff."

"Thank you."

One hour later, in the basketball court…

Lola was standing before all of the common Looney adversaries in a calm manner. As promised, Wile E., Bugs, and Daffy were watching from the bleachers, as if they were the audience. Tyreese was hovering behind Lola, awaiting the next part to begin.

"Remember, Lola!" Wile E. called out. "This is a test. So, don't worry yourself about getting hurt too much. I've made sure that they'll never hurt you at all."

"Okay, Wile E.!" Lola called back. "Okay, guys. Bugs said that I can only deal with one of you and I think I'll take………" Lola paused as she paced up and down the line-up of enemies. Then, stopped at: "…Crusher."

"Me?!" Crusher pleaded nervously. "It's about that fight with Bugs, isn't it?"

"I wanna… make it up for him. We'll have a mock rematch, which means we compete however I wanna compete."

"You mean, any competition you wish?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, I'll enjoy this. Name the contest. I'm in!"

"Okay. We'll play…… Twister."

"Oooh. I'll love this!"

"Twister, huh?" Bugs asked. "This is da best she can come up wit?"

"If she wants to keep herself from getting hurt physically, yes." Wile E. replied. Daffy was shaking in his legs, but was calm throughout the rest of his body.

"I sthure hope sthomething good comesth outta thisth!" Daffy muttered to himself.

Minutes later, in the center of the gym…

Lola just finished setting up the Twister board and Tyreese was assigned to be the spinner. Crusher cracked his knuckles as he prepared himself. Lola looked at him with a smug look on her face.

"Ready to get your ass beaten by a girl that's smaller than you?" She asked smoothly. Crusher growled.

"I'll enjoy squashing yours once I'm done with you." He protested as they got into position. Tyreese gently landed himself behind the spinner and was ready.

"Ready?" Tyreese called out. Lola and Crusher nodded in response. Tyreese then began to spin the pointer really fast. After 7 seconds of a spin, it stopped. "Right foot, green."

20 minutes later…

Lola and Crusher were entangled together, but they were nowhere near losing. Tyreese was laying down in front of the spinner this time, showing that he was getting bored. He spun again.

"Left hand, yellow." He muttered in a bored tone. Again, Lola and Crusher easily obeyed the command. They were soon staring at each other with determination.

"I'm… not gonna lose… yet." Lola struggled to say, due to the stretched arms and legs straining for relief. Crusher was straining as well.

"That's… what they all…… say." He protested. Tyreese looked up from the spinner and saw that they were close to falling any minute. He propped himself back up and prepared to spin one more time.

In the bleachers…

Bugs was literally at the edge of his seat, awaiting the final spin. Wile E. remained calm while Daffy was at the edge of his seat with Bugs.

"It'sth mighty closthe, Bugsthy!" Daffy exclaimed. Bugs nodded in response. "You think Lola'sth gonna win?"

"I hope so." Bugs replied. "Lola's close to gettin' squished again and really don't want her to be."

"At leastht, Tyreesthe isth out of harm'sth way."

Back in the center…

The wheel finally stopped spinning and Tyreese gasped.

"Left foot…… yellow." He said slowly. Lola and Crusher gulped as they saw that yellow was untouched by any other parts. They both struggled to reach their left foot over to it, but one fell. Which one was it? "Ooooh! Lola actually……"

"LOST?!" Bugs and Daffy exclaimed together, finishing Tyreese's statement by accident. Wile E. was just as stunned.

"She surrendered herself." He guessed. "She didn't want to get herself hurt."

"Well, dat's smart." Bugs commented happily as he approached the two. "Crusher, Lola, dat was some game of Twista just now. Lo, how come ya let yaself lose?"

"I didn't want you all to get worried." Lola replied while she stood up. "Letting myself lose was a great way to prove yourself, Bugs."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about… these." Lola held up Crusher's boxer shorts before her husband and he grew wide eyed. He looked over at Crusher, seeing that he was in his underwear. Lola giggled. "Crusher hates being embarrassed, so I figured I'd win like this."

"So, technically, you won."

"Yeah."

"Tee, hee, hee! Dat's a good one, Lo!"

"Don't tell him he's not wearing his shorts. He'll never know until he finds out for himself."

"Can't wait for dat."

Daffy approached them after that was said and he nearly busted out laughing when he saw Crusher.

"Oooh, Lola, you're a bad girl." He jeered. Lola scoffed smoothly at that comment.

"Yeah, well… when it comes to being naughty, I'm all there." She added. "In a couple of hours, he'll wonder why he feels cold."

"And insanity beginsth!! Hee, hee, heeeeeeee!"

An hour later, back in the classroom…

Wile E. and Bugs were sitting at the main desk alone while Daffy, Tyreese, and Lola were eating lunch in the living room. Wile E. and Bugs was having their lunch in the classroom while they were planning up part two of the class.

"Well, knowing about them and playing a little game was just the start of this class so far." Wile E. started while he was eating his angus hamburger. "Part two is the hard part."

"What's part two gonna be again?" Bugs asked, eating his fresh salad with fat free Ranch dressing. "Fightin'?"

"Actual fighting, yes. I've changed it, since Lola had a little showdown of Twister with Crusher."

"So, if she already battled Crusha, who is she gonna fight dis time?"

"I've heard that a gun battle has always been a great experience for Lola. Ever since she had a paintball tournament to compete against her brothers with, she's been a champion of paintball four years running!"

"WOW! She's bound ta win dis one… against who?"

"Yosemite Sam and Rocky."

"Dey know how ta use a gun, huh?"

"Yep… and so does Lola."

"What type of gun are we talkin' here, doc? Pistol? Shotgun? Snipa?"

"A blend of a pistol and sniper… all three of them."

"Ya mean, Lo, Rocky, and Sam are gonna be usin' dat gun?"

"They'll each have two, just to make it interesting."

"Oh, okay. Dat sounds fair."

"I knew it would be."

25 minutes later, in the living room…

Tyreese just finished eating three big bowls of chicken nuggets and was exhausted. Lola was still eating her salad while Daffy was eating his fried flounder and shrimp meal. He looked over at his little brother and chuckled at how stuffed he looked.

"Damn, Ty-Ty!" He exclaimed. "You really let yoursthelf go when it comesth to chicken!"

"Chicken my favie!" Tyreese replied. "Remember Daddy used to make chicken mixes?"

"Chicken mixes?" Lola asked. Daffy smiled.

"Yeah! Our dad usthed to make thesthe chicken basthketsth where he hasth fried chicken in one sthection, grilled in another, and baked in another. It wasth the bestht he could come up with." He replied. Tyreese just roared tiredly in agreement. Lola giggled at both of them. "Sthad thing isth… Tyreesthe alwaysth eatsth all the grilled chicken before we even get out everybody'sth platesth!"

"Grilled and seasoned chicken my best favie, too!" Tyreese muttered with excitement. Lola looked down at him with a smile.

"Chicken is all on your mind right now, huh?" She asked him with humor. Tyreese roared tiredly again as a response before he fell asleep in a split second. Lola jumped for a moment, but regained herself right when she finished her salad. Daffy smiled with love as he saw his stuffed brother taking a well-deserved snooze. "Aww. That food made him sleepy."

"It did?!" Wile E. asked out of nowhere when he just came downstairs with Bugs. "What did he eat?"

"Three jumbo-sized bowls of chicken nuggets… and he didn't leave a single nugget, too!"

"Oh, damn! I was planning the next part of the Nemesis Facts class to start right now, but since Tyreese is sleeping for now. We'll just have to wait until this evening. How long are his usual naps, Daffy?"

"Histh napsth are shorter than his nighttime stheeping hoursth." Daffy replied expertly as he stood up and gently picked up his sleeping brother. "He usthually sthleepsth for 5 hoursth."

"Five?! Goddamn, doc!" Bugs exclaimed. "He really sleeps with food stuffed in his lil' belly!"

"That'sth Tyreesthe for ya. Well, I'll placthe him in histh crib and you can exthplain the nextht lessthon to me when I come back."

"Thanks for the command, Daffy… but this is really aimed on Lola only… again." Wile E. warned. "You can rest with Tyreese if you want."

"Oh, thanksth, Wile E.! You're a pal!" After that was said, Daffy left upstairs with Tyreese in his arms. When he was completely gone, Bugs and Wile E. faced Lola with serious looks, which made her nervous.

"What?" Lola asked. Wile E. approached her first.

"Lola, you are a champ at paintball, right?" The coyote asked. Lola nodded.

"Yeah. For five years straight now. Why?"

"Five years? I thought it was four."

"It was… until I recently won another one two years ago."

"Damn!" Bugs muttered. Wile E. cleared his throat.

"Okay, then." He continued. "Well, your next part of this Nemesis Facts class is to actually have a shoot-out against Sam and Rocky."

"With real guns?" Lola asked.

"Yes, and I've designed them for your convenience. They're part pistol, part sniper. So, sneak attacks are acceptable."

"That's a fair deal right there. I like that. Anymore?"

"There is one rule: You must defeat both of them, but get this. You have to defeat them… _without _getting shot. That doesn't sound hard, does it?"

"One part of my mind is telling me that it is, but then, the other part is telling me it's not."

"It is actually quite hard, if you rethink it over, but in the actual competition, it's not too hard."

"Okay… if you say so…"

"Don't worry. Tyreese will be the ref, so he'll know what to do. He'll be fully awake and ready by the time the battle starts."

"I'm still a little worried about this whole thing. What I do happen to get shot anyway?"

"Then, you'll at least pass for trying and Tyreese will instantly heal your wound."

"Okay. Wish me luck, Bugs."

"I feel uncomfortable about it, too." Bugs said out of nowhere. "Oh! And good luck, Lo."

"Were you daydreaming?"

"Yeah."

"Oy."

To be continued…


	9. Nemesis Facts 101: Part 2

Chapter 9: Nemesis Facts 101-Part II

Four hours have passed by now and Tyreese was still taking his nap after stuffing himself with chicken nuggets. Lola was to take her final assignment in her Nemesis Facts 101 class before the final class, which was Bowels of a Beast 101. Even though Bugs and Wile E. gave Lola a brief warning that the final test was going to be difficult, she remained calm and focused. She decided to sit with Daffy in his room and talk about it for a while. They kept their voices down, so they wouldn't disturb Tyreese.

"Daffy, are you worried?" Lola started. Daffy looked at her with confusion.

"You're that connected to me, huh?" He asked back. Lola nodded. "Well, let'sth justht sthay that I'm not worried asth hell… justht worried."

"Hmm! I figured you would be. Are you worried about Tyreese, too?"

"Definitely! I can't exthpressth that anymore, Lola. Tyreesthe isth like an angel to me! When he doesth sthomething good, luck hitsth me harder than thosthe anvilsth."

"Good luck or bad luck?"

"Good luck, of coursthe! It'sth like… magic!"

"I wish that would happen to everyone who has a special sibling."

"It'sth love and luck mixthed into one potion and it'sth a successth! Tyreesthe sure hasth good tasthesth when it comes to love. When he sthaysth 'I love you' occasionally, that meansth that he really doesth love me. He justht not sthaying it for kicksth anymore."

"………………" Lola remained silent as Daffy continued. He bowed his head with sorrow.

"Nowadaysth, people wanna judge him by histh looksth. They think that, sthincthe he'sth a new animal and everything, he hasth the privilage of letting people kick histh assth for fun. Asth long asth I'm by histh sthide, nobody can't do a thing to him! Tyreesthe isth a nobody, too… stho, thesthe people need to treat him like that, goddamn it!!"

Lola grew tears in her pretty eyes as Daffy expressed how Tyreese gets treated on a daily basis. She gently stroked his bill passionately and then, gave him a kiss on the mouth with all the love she could hold. Daffy felt that love as he gave in to the kiss and massaged her back gently. After the quick kiss, they released from each other and Lola continued the reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Daffy, I'm really sorry for Tyreese's treatment issues. Maybe we should focus on that a little later after my popularity is back up and running. Since I need just as much attention as he does, we'll help him out." Lola explained. Daffy smiled.

"Thanksth, Lola… but, I think Tyreesthe can get histh attention all by himsthelf. He'sth a big boy now. He'sth smart enough to gain it by just sthinpmly doing good deedsth for other people."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Trustht me, Lo. Tyreesthe can handle himsthelf nicthely. He justht hasth to get a chancthe… if people will let him."

"Harsh!"

"Tell me about it. I mean, I remember Granny was trying to help a kitten out of a tree and Tyreesthe volunteered to help, but the firefightersth literally pushed him outta the way and told him to let the 'professthionalsth' do it. That wasth justht bullshit to me!"

"I can imagine."

Four hours later, after dinner…

Tyreese just finished eating his bowl of apple sauce before heading for the gym to begin the final test of Nemesis Facts 101. Lola had her gun full of ammo and ready. As for Rocky and Yosemite, they were smug and confident about this test. They knew that they were going to defeat Lola by one simple gunshot. Lola and Bugs noticed as they were preparing for the test.

"Is it just me or are Rocky and Sam gettin' a lil' too cocky for dere own good?" Bugs asked. Lola nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Bugs. It's them." She replied. "Once they get way too cocky, they'll have to think twice before facing a five-year runnin' champ."

"Amen ta dat, Lo. A lil' woid of advice, though… Rocky's got dat sharpshootin' skill goin' on and Yosemite Sam… he's one hell of a maniac when it comes ta his shootin'. Dodge and flip outta da way of his shots as best as ya can. He'll miss every shot."

"Thanks, Bugs. That advice made me feel so much better."

Don't mention it. I really want ya ta pass dis test."

"I wanna pass it, too…"

"What is it, Lo? Ya lookin' kinda solemn dere." Lola did indeed look solemn as she looked at her husband with sorrowful eyes.

"It's about Tyreese. Daffy's been telling me his life story of how he gets treated and I'll tell you this, Bugs… Tyreese's life is getting fucked up!"

"What?! Ya kiddin', right? Nice, cute, and adorable lil' Ty-Ty gettin' mistreated like he was a refugee from anodder country?!"

"Yeah. The whole description… and, obviously, Daffy's gettin' tired of it."

"Why would dey mistreat such a cute lil' guy like dat? He never even hoit dose people."

"That's the point. They're treating him like he _is_ gonna hurt them eventually."

"…oh, hell no! Ya really need ta pass dis test wit flyin' colors and help Tyreese out wit da attention decrease."

"I told Daffy that, too… but…"

"But…?"

"…but, he said to let Tyreese do it all himself. He's a big boy now. I mean, sure he's still 8-months-old, but in reality, he's ageless. You can call him an official adult at this rate, regardless of what his real age should be."

"Hmmm… ya got a good point dere, Lo. Very good point indeed. Tyreese is sure actin' like he's a baby, but in poisonality seems like he's an adult."

"Exactly! Tyreese will be fine. People just need to give him a chance… which is not so easy. Once misjudged… always misjudged. That's what my great grandmother always told me."

"Dat's true. Well, I wish Tyreese da best of luck."

"Me, too."

All the while, Tyreese overheard the conversation and smiled with happy tears. Daffy was behind him with the same facial expression as his younger brother.

"Ya hear that, Ty-Ty?" Daffy asked softly. Tyreese turned to face him with that same face. "You're gonna do fine gettin' the resthpect ya destherve."

"But, what if it turns out harder than expected, Daff-Daff?" Tyreese asked sadly.

"Don't worry. You have my friendsth, Mr. Warner, and me to back ya up. I know you can do it on your own. You justht have to try."

"Me not ready."

"Are you sure?"

"………………"

"Becausthe if you were ready, you wouldn't be cryin' happy tearsth right now."

"…………………" Tyreese was caught in a lie by his own brother, but it felt good. He was ready for real and he admitted it. "……Daff-Daff right. I am ready."

"Sthee? Caught yoursthelf in a lie, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"Justht… be careful. I don't want ya ta get hurt again. Go on in there and make Lola win."

"Okay." After that, Tyreese flew in to the gym with a referee's shirt on. Daffy sood there, watching on with tearful eyes. Mr. Warner saw him from the distance and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's this I hear?" Mr. Warner asked sarcastically. "You're letting Tyreese get all his respect by himself?"

"Yeah. He isth, technically, an adult now, even though he'sth 8 monthsth. He can take care of himsthelf and I'm gonna cheer for him." Daffy replied expertly by accident.

"That's my duck."

"Hee, hee."

Back in the gym…

Tyreese just arrived between Lola and the team of Rocky and Sam. All three of them were ready to start this and Tyreese was just as ready. Seconds later, Wile E. showed up at the announcer microphone and spoke into it.

"Okay, Lola, Rocky, and Sam. I want a nice clean battle in here. There's a time limit of five minutes. If Lola gets at least one shot within the five minutes, she loses. If she lays a single gunshot on both of you, she wins. Not that hard of a competition, now is it?" He spoke. Yosemite Sam turned red with anger.

"How is that bullshit not hard ta do, ya sheep-bitin' varmint?!" Sam asked furiously. Wile E. cleared his throat.

"So, it won't become a bloody mess in here… and if I did change the rules, then there would be slipping on each other blood puddles. You don't want it to be_ that_ hard, do you?"

"…naw. I'll take dat back."

"Thank you. Anymore questions?" Everybody was silent. "Good. Tyreese, you may start the fight when ready. Good luck, competitiors!" After that, Wile E. took a seat in the bleachers next to Bugs.

Down in the center of the gym, Tyreese motioned for Lola, Rocky, and Sam to approach him respectfully at their sides. When they stopped at a foot away from Tyreese each, he explained the rules.

"Okay, you three." Tyreese started. "Like coyote doggy said, he want a clean fight. That means no shooting below the belt, or the waist… in Lola's case, and no shooting near the head, heart, lungs, and stomach. Arm and leg shots only. Understand?" The three nodded simultaneously. "Good. I wish you all good luck and have fun. Ready? GO!"

Yosemite Sam started shooting first. Gunshots went everywhere and Lola was able to take her husband's advice and dodge every shot cleanly. Sam did indeed miss every shot easily. Rocky got frustrated at this for Sam and he aimed his sniper pistols at the tan bunny. She chuckled before she jumped off right when he shot at her. This puzzled both of the expert shooters. They looked around and no sign of Lola anywhere. Bugs smiled and applauded in his head while Wile E. just smiled. Tyreese cooed at her skills as he watched from a bird's eye view. Daffy and Mr. Warner saw this from the gym's entrance and they, too, were stunned.

"A champ indeed!" Daffy commented as he sexually whistled in his head. "She didn't do thosthe tournamentsth for nothin'!"

"You got that right, Daffy." Mr. Warner agreed with humor.

"Where did she go?" Bugs dared to ask, but didn't want an answer anyway. Wile E. was wondering the same thing as he remained silent and watched the fight.

"Dangnabit!!" Yosemite Sam cursed outloud. "Where's the pretty rabbit now?! She's fast!"

"Maybe if ys shut up, we'll be able to-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Rocky was about to say before he was fiercely shot in the left leg by a neddle-styled sniper bullet. He was down and out. It was Sam's turn now. He grew extremely pissed as he looked around and tried to find where the gunshot came from. "…that… bitch…!"

"Don't worry, Rocky. Ya may by defeated, but good ol' Sam is neva defeated! I… just gotta find dat rabbit!" Sam looked high and low in the ceiling and still no sign of Lola. Tyreese looked around for her in the ceiling as well and didn't find her either. This was getting puzzling to him and Sam. "Ty, what do ya see up dere, ya lil' cute critter?!"

"Me no see nobody!" Tyreese replied as he flew around in the ceiling. "Lola's somewhere up here."

"Well, keep lookin'. I wanna find her befor-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, SHIT!!" Sam was shot by Lola's sharp bullet in his right arm. As soon as Sam and Rocky were both down and defeated, she jumped out from where she was hiding, which was actually under the empty bleachers on the opposite side of where Wile E. and Bugs were sitting! Tyreese saw her from above and looked dumbfounded and surprised all at the same time as he approached her. Bugs was stunned and Wile E. was the same while Daffy ran up to her and Tyreese and Mr. Warner approached Sam and Rocky.

"Lola, that wasth… wasth…" Daffy tried to find the right word. Lola giggled as he saw how shocked the two brothers were.

"Well, the rules did say that sneak attacks with the sniper ability was allowed… and damn! I made it useful!" Lola commented.

"Well, yeah. That wasth allowed, but you didn't have to go that far into it!"

"I couldn't help it. Bugs' advice about Sam's wild shooting made me do it."

"Had to take hubby'sth advicthe, didn't ya?!"

"Yeah. It's natural for me these days."

"Heh, heh, heh! Natural by a chancthe!"

"Dat was brilliant, Lo." Bugs commented, clapping on his way towards her. "I didn't know ya had snipa skills, too."

"I didn't know either!" Lola agreed. "I guess it was beginner's luck by a mile for me there."

"Yep! Dat's _exactly_ what dat was! So, Wile E., what grade do we give 'er?"

"Well, judging how vivid she was when she used her acrobatic skills to avoid Sam's shooting and how she managed to sneak her shots from under the empty bleachers, I'll give her…… an A plus!"

"YES!!" Lola cheered. "That test was no sweat. I'm nearly done now!"

"One more class to go and you're home free… but how about we take a break for a few days before the final class?" Mr. Warner commented.

"Huh?!" All of the Looneys asked with shock, including Tyreese and excluding Sam and Rocky. Mr. Warner nodded with a smile as he faced Tyreese, who finally realized where the CEO was going.

"You mean, you're gonna let me get my respect all by myself?" He asked with glee. Mr. Warner nodded again. He roared happily before he nearly tackled him in a hug. "THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!!! Me try hard. I promise!"

"Are you really, Mr. Warner?" Lola asked.

"Mm-hm. Daffy has told me about all the threats and beatings he's been getting and it's about time we give those who mistreated him a taste of their own medicine."

"Neato!" Tyreese cheered.

"But, Tyreese, I am a little worried. Having you do it by yourself is one thing, but just having your brother help out isn't enough."

"But, I can do it by myself."

"I actually have my brother's pet in captivity in a zoo and she's been called a new animal ten years before you were born. She's at an age of 10 months, but she's counted as ageless and an adult as well."

"What new animal is she?"

"Get this, everyone: She's a Japanese… Kavachi… Foxajou."

"Whoa!" Daffy muttered. "She soundsth beautiful."

"She is, Daffy. She's counted as the most beautiful and elegant animal Earth has to offer. My brother, Kenny, was lucky enough to adopt her for a very wealthy price… especially since he was about to go bankrupt."

"How much was she worth?" Lola asked.

"She was worth 80 million dollars."

"MY GOD!!!!" Daffy and Bugs exclaimed. Lola and Wile E. were speechless. Tyreese just cooed.

"Yep. She's one creature you wouldn't mind seeing it lay on somebody's couch in a peaceful sleep."

"Can I see her?" Tyreese asked sweetly.

"We can all see her. We better get there soon before the zoo closes."

20 minutes later, at the ACME National Zoo…

The Looneys just arrived and to their surprise, they saw that the zoo didn't close until 4:00 in the morning.

"Must be the night of viewing Katasha." Mr. Warner guessed. Tyreese awed at the name.

"Katasha? Is that the Japanese Kavachi Foxajou's name?" He asked. Mr. Warner nodded in response.

"Kenny thought that name matches her perfectly… and thank goodness, it does! Let's go in and see her."

15 minutes later, at Katasha's viewing…

Tyreese pushed himself through the crowd until he reached the cage bars. He took a good look at Katasha when he saw her face. Her fur was glowing a bright snow white with bright pink Japanese eyes glowing with the fur. She also had a very cute, adorable, and muscular build, despite the fact that she was a female. She was also a little bigger than Tyreese and had a curly prehensile tail, the same as a kinkajou. Her fox face was very sexy to the dragon-duck mix and he was actually in love. For a 10-month-old becoming ageless and an adult, just like him, she was quite sexy and seductive all over. Daffy, Lola, Bugs, and Mr. Warner arrived moments after Tyreese's dreamy stare and he was knocked out of his daydreaming when Daffy spoke up.

"Thisth isth the Japanesthe Kavachi Foxthajou, huh?" He asked with a smile. Mr. Warner nodded. "She looksth she'sth worth 90 billion!"

"There was a bargain sale on her when Kenny decided to adopt her." Mr. Warner replied.

"Then, how come she placed her in the zoo?" Lola asked.

"Kenny finally went into bankrupcy 3 weeks after Katasha was adopted and it was a choice to either sell her to this zoo for 800 billion dollars or just remain homeless forever."

"He obviously chose to take the money."

"He was for the better for him… and for you all."

"Huh?" Bugs asked.

"If Kenny hadn't sold Katasha here to this zoo, you all would be standing here before me at this moment."

"…wow." Daffy, Lola, and Bugs sighed with sorrow. Tyreese was still staring at the beautiful foxajou until he decided to talk with her. He squeezed himself through the bars and flew towards her, landing next to her on her left. Daffy was the only one who noticed this as he looked up and faced the cage.

Inside the cage, Tyreese was a little shy at first, but Katasha finally saw him from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hi." She greeted in a deep and sexy female voice, which Tyreese didn't expect from a 10-month-old. "You must be that California DragoDuxx every zoo's been wanting since they first heard about you. What's your name?"

"Ty… ty… tyreese." Tyreese studdered, but Katasha still had it.

"Tyreese, huh? Sounds hot. I'm Katasha, a Japanese Kavachi Foxajou. I've been a new animal in Japan since before you were born. You don't look half bad yourself."

"So, I've heard." Tyreese quickly gained his confidence as the conversation continued. "What made you so special to stay at 10 months?"

"My owner, Kenny Warner, needed to sell me to this zoo or he was going homeless forever. What I did when he sold me was how I got immortal and ageless."

"What did you do?"

"On my way in to the zoo for the first time, I noticed a little girl was trying to pet a snow leopard. She suddenly got bitten on her neck and she being pulled in, nearly decaptitating her. I ran to the rescue and attacked the snow leopard with all my strength and, eventually, he surrendered and promised not to bite another innocent person again. The Mother Nature Goddess saw my heroics and granted me immortal and ageless living, but I was to remain at 10 months forever."

"Wow. That's cool."

"It sure isth." Daffy whispered softly as he continued watching this moment from the cage bars. Bugs, Lola, and Mr. Warner finally realized what Daffy was looking at and decided to watch as well.

"So…" Katasha started before she paused and turned to face Tyreese, making him nervous. "…tell me, Tyreese. What have _you_ done to earn your immortal and ageless life?"

"It was a near-death situation for me." Tyreese started as he faced her in return. "My big brother, Daffy, was on babysitting duty again one night and, while he was asleep, I was captured by these coyote poachers. Daffy woke up at the sound of the glass breaking and was a little too late to free me when he saw me get captured at the last minute. When I was captured, they placed me in a corner, tied up in chains and a padlock. I tried to break free, but every time I tried, the threatened to shoot me in the head any minute. So, I stopped for a while… until Daffy and the police came to rescue me. Daffy freed me while the police fought off the thugs and he took me home, but on our way home, that's when I earned my immortailty and agelessness. Daffy… got shot… in the arm he was holding me in and he dropped me on the concrete streets hard. I was phased for only a second before I realized who the shooter was…"

"Who was it?"

"It was…Wile E. Coyote's red-nosed twin, Ralph Wolf."

"It was?" Daffy asked.

"And I know both of them." Katasha stated with shock. "Were they _that_ rough back then?"

"And they never gave it up until they decided to take on their entertainment careers as Looney Tunes. I actually nearly killed Ralph in a fight to the death for shooting Daffy and still earned my immortality and agelessness."

"Either way, an heroic as you were, you earned it. I actually like you, Tyreese. You're cute and sexy whe you're brave." After that statement, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed in response. "You wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, please…" After that was said, the two new species amazingly kissed passionately on the mouth for five minutes. After the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes with love in their hearts. "Nice boss should take you in and help me get my respect back."

"You've been mistreated, too?"

"Yeah. How come you have?"

"The majority of this city called me a useless animal since I moved here from Japan. I'm a female! I should be having all the respect as you should."

"Then, I'm not alone after all. Mr. Warner!"

"Yes, Ty?" Mr. Warner stated back.

"Is this why you suggested her?"

"I knew she needed some respect and you did as well, so I figured you two should work together."

"Great idea… but, first…" Tyreese yawned tiredly. "…Ty-Ty needs some sleep."

"Ty-Ty?" Katasha asked with curiosity. Tyreese nodded as he and her flew up together and squeezed through the cage bars together. "Sounds cute!"

"My brother gave me that nickname when I gave him his, which is Daff-Daff."

"That'sth how much we love each other, foxthy!" Daffy agreed. Katasha smiled.

"Awww, how cute. Your family's really nice, Tyreese… or should I say, Ty-Ty. Let's gain our respect together, baby."

"You love him already, don't ya?"

"He's cute! I'll be sure that we'll make love later."

"Eeeee, hee, hee! Me can't wait." Tyreese purred. Lola shook her head at this display.

"Just like you and me, Bugs." She commented. Bugs smiled.

"Hell, yeah. Lola and I remember when we foist started out like dat." Bugs agreed. Daffy scoffed.

"It wasth a movie shoot, Bugsth!" Daffy corrected.

"Yeah, but it sure did feel real. Didn't it, Lo?"

"Well, duh, Bugs! I was the one who did the kissing." Lola replied with humor.

"Heh, heh, heh! Anyway, I wish you two good luck on your respect gathering journey. Tyreese, since you've grown quite fast, I'll give you this." Mr. Warner stated as he pulled out a cell phone and handed it to the smaller brother of Daffy. "I know you know how to use one."

"Ummm…" Tyreese nervously muttered. Katasha giggled at his behavior. Mr. Warner shook his head with humor.

"Obviously, you don't. Using a cell phone is easy. When the phone rings, it'll show who's calling before you pick up. If you do want to pick up the phone, just pressed this green button and speak into it. When you're finished, press the red button and it'll hang up. Doesn't sound hard, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but what if I don't wanna answer it?"

"Just press the red button and the call is permanently canceled."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. We'll be fine, Daff-Daff. If you do wanna check on me, you can just call."

"Don't worry, Ty-Ty. I know you'll be okay." Daffy reassured. "Good luck and be careful."

"Okay. C'mon, Katasha!" After that, Tyreese and Katasha flew off to get their respect back in their own way. Mr. Warner, Bugs, and Lola headed back to the studio, but Lola stopped when she noticed Daffy wasn't with them. She turned back towards him and frowned.

"Daffy? You okay?" She asked him softly as she approached him. Daffy bowed his head with guilt.

"I justht lied to mysthelf." Daffy admitted. Lola nearly fainted.

"What?!"

"I told Tyreesthe that I know he'll be okay and I lied."

"You mean, you're really worried about him?"

"Asth bad of a treatment he nearly had when he was captured, I sthuddenly became overprotective. I really wish I wasthn't."

"He'll be fine. If he needs you, he knows that he'll call you. C'mon. We better head back to the studio and get some sleep."

30 minutes later…

Daffy laid in his bed all alone in his room and looked at the empty crib Tyreese sleeps in. He was excited about Lola passing her final test on the outside, but on the inside, he was extremely worried about his brother's safety. Tomorrow, he was going to try taking it easy. If he went overboard, he'll catch himself and smack himself in the head.

To be continued…


	10. Gaining Respect is No Child's Play

Chapter 10: Gaining Respect is No Child's Play

"It's now official. Tyreese and Katasha are two lonesome creatures that want to gain respect from everyone who hated them. Daffy, Tyreese's older brother, is feeling a little grief about this whole situation and he's not very happy either. Ever since the incident that costs him his own life, he's been worried about Tyreese before and he's still feeling that worry today. Keep your head up, Daffy. During this respect gaining spree, you shall see new lights before you." That was the big news that spread all over the tv the next morning. Daffy was feeling a little blue about this and Lola was feeling the same way, despite the fact that she still has one more test to pass to claim her popularity back. Bugs and Wile E. were watching those two look at a now blank television and grew concerned as Mr. Warner saw them while gathering materials for his breakfast.

"Don't worry, you two." Mr. Warner said to the two boys. "I'm sure Tyreese will be fine."

"It's not Tyreese we're worried about, sir." Wile E. respectfully replied. "It's Daffy and Lola. They both feel that same grief we do, but it's slamming them down harder than us."

"Lola does get a lil' motherly when Tyreese has a nightmare or if he's hoit." Bugs remembered. "And Daffy loves that motherly behavior she's givin' his lil' bro."

"It's no wonder Lola cares about this crisis as well. Gaining respect for Tyreese isn't gonna be no child's play."

"Huh?"

"It's harder than it looks." Mr. Warner agreed. "That's why I've given him a cell phone. Just in case some issue comes up and it's too much for him and Katasha to handle."

"Smart move dere, doc."

"Thanks."

"I guess Daffy and Lola will just have ta wait and see what happens."

Meanwhile, at the ACME Acres Park…

Tyreese and Katasha were just at the entrance of the park, looking at everyone around there. They were really nervous about this respect gaining quest and didn't know what to expect. Katasha looked at her boyfriend with concern as he was still staring into the park.

"Tyreese, what do you suggest we should do here?" She asked him nervously.

"Just walk around." Tyreese replied expertly. "If sombody sees us, act natural."

"I tried that already in Japan."

"…?" Tyreese turned towards his girlfriend with puzzlement. Katasha frowned.

"I acted as natural as any fox would act and I got shot."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You Americans can be just as dangerous. Are you sure we can do this?"

"I do have a Plan B."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's called 'The Donation'."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, well, looke here!" Exclaimed a femals bypassing wolf that was about 50 years old.Tyreese and Katasha both looked up at her with nervousness. "Are you two those newest species the news has been talkin' about? Tyreese and Katasha?"

"Yes, ma'am." The both replied respectfully. The elderly wolf smiled.

"Awww, you two are very respectful when it comes to being rare, but brand new animals. You both look like you could use some money for food. Here." The old lady wolf pulled out 50 collars from her purse and handed it to Tyreese. The DragoDuxx brother of Daffy smiled. Katasha did the same. "God bless both of you and have a good day." After that, the elderly wolf lady left. Tyreese looked at the small stack of money in his hands and grew teary-eyed. Katasha then got the hint as to what "donation" meant.

"Ohhh, 'donation'!" She repeated after a quick minute of silence. "I get it. This plan might get everybody to love us in no time. I like your style, Ty-Ty."

"………heh, heh……heeeehhhhh." Tyreese nervously giggled as he placed the money away in his hidden scaly pocket. "This plan was easier than Ty-Ty thought. Let's stroll on through this park and get more. Maybe we can use this money for something more valuable than food."

"Now, you're really speakin' my language, baby! Let's do this!!"

Meanwhile, back at the studio…

Wile E. and Bugs were just setting up the supplies for Lola's final test: Bowels of a Beast 101. The only "beast" that could be used for this test was Taz, who didn't mind that at all… as long as he didn't get hurt. As for Daffy and Lola, they were looking solemn in their desks. Bugs grew worried after he commanded Taz to stand before him and Wile E.'s desk.

"Just look at 'em, Wile E.!" Bugs exclaimed with worry. "I like Mr. Warna's advice, but it's not makin' me feel any betta when I look at 'em."

"But, he said they'll be fine." Wile E. repeated. Bugs looked over at him with anger.

"I know dis, doc!! Knowin' Tyreese already, he should know that just waltzin' in a public place isn't gonna get him anywhere."

"I beg to differ." Daffy amazingly protested professionally. Lola looked over at him with shock. "Tyreesthe alwaysth hasth a Plan B to anything."

"Really?" Wile E. asked. "You sound professional about that."

"Becausthe it'sth true. He had a Plan B when he sthaved himsthelf from thosthe coyote poachersth, stho he'll have a Plan B for thisth mission, too!"

"Hmmm…"

"Daff……!" Bugs gasped as he was beyond surprised. "…ya…… ya really serious?!"

"Hell, yeah, Bugsth! I'm stheriousth!!! Ya'll don't think I don't know my brother very well, do ya?!"

"……I do now." Bugs started to sweat. He didn't want to be mauled by his own best friend. Lola looked at him with concern.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said something, Bugs." She suggested. Bugs bowed his head with shame.

"Ya right, Lo. I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

"Damn, right!" Daffy exclaimed. Lola patted the angry black mallard on the shoulder for comfort.

"Daffy, calm down. We all know that you know your lil' brother this much. Don't let denial get in the way."

"Thanksth, Lola."

"Whew!" Wile E. sighed as he finished setting up the atmosphere of the test. "Bugs, you were too close to getting your ass kicked by a duck."

"…Ya know what I'm gonna say now?" Bugs asked the coyote. Wile E. nodded as they both said, at the same time:

"Me and my big mouth!"

"Just watch yourself next time, Bugs. Okay?" Lola reconsidered with a giggle between the sentence and the question. Daffy chuckled a little himself.

"Okay, Lo. Anyways, ya ready ta start ya final test and pass it?"

"Am I ever?! How's my popularity percentage going, Wile E.?"

"So far, it's skyrocketing up to 68 percent. Pass this test and it'll go up to a good 98 percent."

"Wow. That's a big rise for one test!"

"Dere Mr. Warna's statistics! Trust 'em. They're true all day!" Bugs agreed. "It's also because this test is extremely dangerous for beginners. Taz's teeth can't be taken for granted, ya know."

"I noticed…"

"Luckily, ya don't have ta touch his teeth."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. All ya have ta do for dis test is see how long you can keep your head in Taz's mouth without urgin' him ta bite ya. Not too hard, right?"

"So far, it's not hard at all. What's the catch?"

"If Taz happens to burp and you faint or vomit, you've failed." Wile E. replied. Daffy turned green at the sound of that. Lola gagged as she turned green herself. "We'll let Daffy go first… so you can invision on what you have to do."

"Oh, hell no!!!" Daffy exclaimed. "I am _not_ going firstht! Justht let her do it and get it overwith!!"

"UH, UH!!" Lola begged with force. Bugs got between them and just stood there before the argument started. They both immediately got quiet. "Sorry."

"Now, Daff… ya have ta do it. It's part of da class. Mr. Warna said so."

"Aw, man!" Daffy moaned sadly. "That sthucksth!!!"

"C'mon, Daff. Da fasta ya can do dis, da fasta you'll be finished wit it."

"Promisthe?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay." Daffy finally gave in and slowly approached the tasmanian devil, who had his mouth opened, ready for the test. Daffy looked down the marsupial's gullet and coughed. "And you better not cough up no shit either, ya monsthter!"

Back at the ACME Acres park…

Tyreese and Katasha was being well respected so far as the "donation" plan was working like a charm. They were just walking through the park's pathway and every person they passed by gave them at least up to 200 dollars as a generous gift for being new animals. They stored their money in a spare baseball cap a young man happened to give to them as a gift for Tyreese. Katasha looked over at her boyfriend and he had the biggest, happiest grin she's ever seen in her life. She couldn't help, but smile back.

"Tyreese, your plan is really working." She congradulated. "I always knew you were the genius in that sexy scaly skin of yours."

"Awww, shuckies!" Tyreese said in an adorable manner of his voice. "I knew it would work all along."

"You knew what you were doing. I'm impressed."

"I wonder if Daff-Daff is worried about Ty-Ty."

"Why would he be? He trusts you, right?"

"Uh, uh. Not since that near-death incident I took when he rescued me."

"……oh." Katasha looked concerned now. "What about that tan rabbit girl?"

"Lola?"

"Yeah. How come she cares about you as well?"

"She treats me like I was her son. I like her."

"Awww, okay. You wanna call Daffy and see if he's alright?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to do it." Tyreese pulled out his cell phone and selected Daffy's name in the phone book option. Katasha watched out for any disturbances while he did so.

Back at the studio…

Daffy's been leaning inside Taz's mouth for a good seven minutes now and Lola became calm as she watched from the distance. Ten seconds later, Daffy's feathered pocket vibrated. He felt it, but couldn't reach for it.

"Aw, damn it." He muttered inside the marsupial's gullet. He let his arms just hang in anger. "My cthell's ringin'. Can I ansthwer it?"

"Must be Tyreese. Give it two minutes." Wile E. suggested. Lola groaned with frustration as she walked up to the duck and pulled out the cell phone. It was Tyreese when she looked to see who it was.

"Wile E., are you out of your damn mind?!" She asked with surprise. "Daffy needs to pick up, but since he's testing, I'll answer it."

"See what I mean, Wile E.?" Bugs whispered as Lola waited on the phone. "If Daff cares about lil' Ty-Ty, den so does Lola."

"I… see your point." Wile E. agreed.

Back at the park…

Katasha grew suspicious as she eyed a group of six coyote boys dressed in black cloaks in the distance. She looked over at Tyreese, but saw that he had flew up a tree for privacy. Katasha looked back over at the group and kept a good lookout as Tyreese spoke to Lola on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Tyreese started.

"Hey, Ty-Ty." Lola greeted sweetly. Tyreese gasped in his head.

"Pretty bunny?! Where's Daff-Daff?"

"He's busy showing me how to pass my final test."

"What is it again?"

"Bowels of a Beast 101."

"Oh… you have to get eaten, right?"

"Not really. I just have to stick my head in Taz's mouth for a few minutes without puking or fainting, if he happens to burp."

"Sounds hard."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, how are you and Katasha doing?"

"Great. Many nice people gave us lots of monies for being new animals. We're pretty much rich at this point already!"

"That's great! Did you get into any trouble yet?"

"Nope, not ye-" Then, Tyreese froze. He sensed danger. Lola grew puzzled.

"Tyreese, are you okay?" She didn't hear an answer for the next five minutes and this worried her. "Ty?"

"What isth it, Lola?" Daffy asked as he finally pulled his head out of the tasmanian devil's mouth. "Isth he okay?"

"I don't know." Lola handed the cell phone back to Daffy.

"Ty-Ty?! You there, lil' buddy?!"

"…oh, no." Tyreese muttered nervously. He and Katasha were met with the same six coyotes Katasha noticed before. "Daff-Daff, we in trouble."

"What?"

"We're in-NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!! LET GO!! LET G……ugh." Then, a dial tone was heard. Daffy grew scared.

"Ty-Ty?! TY-TY?!" Daffy clicked off with sadness. "Damn it!!! They're in trouble. Somebody kidnapped them!!"

"Oh, no… not again." Wile E. muttered. "The coyote gang is still around and still after Tyreese. My old coyote team is dead."

"So, dere's a new generation." Bugs guessed.

"Exactly. This is a younger generation we're talking about, too. Who know what they'll do to Tyreese and Katasha this time."

"NO!!" Daffy screamed as he prepared to flap his wings. "He nearly died oncthe!! He'sth not gonna nearly die again!!" After that was said, Daffy flew off as professionally as he was, being a duck and all. Lola watched from the hole where the black duck flew out and looked concerned. Bugs walked up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Lo, how about ya get dis test ovawit, so ya can help Daff?" He asked softly. Lola turned towards him with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you serious, Bugs?!" She dared to ask. Bugs nodded.

"I've been watchin' ya and how ya been treatin' lil' Ty-Ty. Apparently, ya really love him like he was ya son or somethin'. You desoive to go and help Daff save dat lil' DragoDuxx. So, let's lower da time to be in Taz's mouth from five minutes to three. Whatdaya say?"

Lola gave it a good second thought. She has been pretty motherly to Tyreese ever since Daffy first introduced him to her. A huge smile on her face explained it all. Bugs smiled in return.

"Atta goil, Lola. I knew ya would come through. Let's finish dis last test, shall we?"

Meanwhile, in a deserted factory complex…

Tyreese and Katasha were in a cage, surrounded by the whole crew of 20 coyotes. They were all either teenagers or young adults in their early to mid-20s and they were all boys. The new leader of this new coyote crew, Coyotoklops Johnson, was an extremely muscular, 19-year-old coyote with dark brown fur, hazel green eyes, and a hansome face and voice. His hazel eyes scared Katasha as she shivered against her boyfriend's chest with fear while Tyreese remained strong and brave, patting Katasha on her back for comfort.

"Tyreese Ulkavas Duck, brother of the famous and screwy Daffy Duck, right?" He started in his smooth, deep male voice. Tyreese didn't say a word, but growl as a response. Coyotoklops chuckled. "Must be. You have his eyes."

"What you want?!" Tyreese finally screamed out, startling half of the muscular coyotes. Coyotoklops didn't even flinch. He just smiled.

"Calm down, honorable brother of Daffy. We've collected you and your beloved for a positive purpose."

"…huh?"

"Huh?" Katasha asked in the same manner as her boyfriend.

"Surprised, aren't you? We're called the Tyreesian Coyote Sympathizers and we honor you, great DragoDuxx."

"You… do?" Tyreese asked with surprise. "Wow."

"Yes, it is amazing. Sorry, if we roughly collected you. Our strength is not to be taken for granted sometimes."

"Oh, okay. Whew."

"So, how come you have us in this cage?" Katasha asked in wonder. Coyotoklops smiled apologetically as he pulled out his key and unlocked the cage before he spoke. "That's better."

"Had to make sure you two didn't flee from us with fear. You two were quite fearful of us."

"And since you all are nice, I guess we're okay then."

"TYREESTHE!!" A familiar voice screamed from the entrance. Everybody turned towards Daffy, who suddenly froze in his path when he saw that Tyreese was okay around a bunch of coyotes. He was actually calm now. "Oh, you're okay. Who're they? Wile E. thought they were a newer generation of that mean coyote gang he usthed to be in."

"Uh-uh! They brand new, Daff-Daff." Tyreese protested happily. "And really friendly, too."

"Get out! Who are you guysth?"

"We're the peaceful Tyreesian Coyote Sympathizers. We honor you, your brother, and your brother's beloved dearly."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes. You may call me Coyotoklops. I'm the leader and founder of this new group."

"Awesthome. WHOA!!" Daffy finally noticed the huge bag and baseball cap full of money on Tyreese's back. "Damn, Ty-Ty!!! What the hell wasth your Plan B for thisth resthpect collecting sthpree?!"

"It was called 'The Donation'." Tyreese replied. "Ty-Ty already counted. We have over 500 thousand dollars now!"

"That'sth great! Are ya gonna usthe that money for sthomethin'?"

"For Lola's tests."

"Great idea! Asth sthoon asth she'sth finished, she'll be one happy, but rich, rabbit!! Great thinkin', Tyreesthe!!"

"Thanks."

"That money could pay for the damagesth! I alwaysth knew you were one sthmart DragoDuxxth."

"Me feel special, too."

"You should be." Coyotoklops agreed. "You're the only one of your kind to exist on this planet. Same for your girlfriend. The only thing you two have in common is being unique… very unique. Is Lola gaining back her popularity as well?"

"Yeah." Daffy replied as he picked up Tyreese, Katasha, and the hat and sack full of money. Tyreese carried the hat and Katasha carried the bag. "Did ya hear about it on the newsth or sthomethin'?"

"In the public, yes. We all heard it. Lola's passed the final test and now, it's up to the big chiefs to figure it out… and see if her popularity is final. Speaking of…" Coyotoklops paused as he eyed Lola, Bugs, and Wile E. arriving from the distance. When all three of them arrived, Daffy planted a huge smile, from ear to ear… literally, and hugged Lola like he's never done it in years. Tyreese and Katasha were getting squished for a moment, but Daffy realized it beforehand and released the hug quickly. Lola was bedazzled. Same for her husband and Wile E.!

"What was that for?" She asked with puzzlement. Daffy kept that grin as he spoke.

"You're doing great with thisth popularity thing!" Daffy exclaimed. "Did you really passth that testht or did Tazth burp on ya?"

"He burped right when I pulled my head out… and in a good distance." Lola replied proudly. "It felt good passing that test."

"Great. Tyreesthe sthaved up thisth money for ya for passthin' it."

"How did he gain all that?!"

"My Plan B!" Tyreese replied proudly. Lola scoffed with surprise.

"Donation, right? It turned out to be a great success after all. Thanks for the money."

"You're welcome!!" After that, Tyreese flew up to her and handed her the money. "Daff-Daff says that you have to wait until big bosses approve, right? Or was it the nice coyote who said it? Ty-Ty's memory is a little screwy."

"I understand." Coyotoklops apologized. "It was I who stated that. You'll get the message of the approval in a week. Celebrate while you can."

"You sound like they're gonna deny this." Bugs warned with worry. "Are ya sure?"

"It's a positive message."

"…oh."

"So, the old coyote gang is dead after all." Wile E. finally contradicted when he approached the hansome and strong coyote. "You all are young, but brand new as well. Brilliant!"

"You're Wile E. Coyote?" Coyotoklops asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The two coyotes shook hands before they continued. "Do you all know what happened to the old gang?"

"Every single member of that gang died in jail. They were executed one at a time. You're lucky enough to be alive. How did you escape?"

"I… didn't go to jail, but I left the gang after I realized how foolish I was to be in such a group. I thought that, without their leader, they were quickly perish and disappear."

"That leader was you, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm! Interesting. I guess you learned about what you've been doing before they were caught because of their bad actions."

"That's exactly what happened. Tyreese was the last victim before I realized that I had to quit."

"Smart decision, my friend."

"Thanks."

"That was some story dere, doc!" Bugs commented after the two coyotes were finally done. "And I thought ya was gonna hit the slamma, Wile E.!"

"I thought too quickly."

"And that'sth okay." Daffy agreed. "You did the right thing."

"Thanks, Daffy."

"Coyotoklops?" Lola came in shyly. Coyotoklops smiled at her timidness as she approached him. "Exactly how long does it take for the rest of the judges to see if my passing grades really make me popular?"

"In a week." Coyotoklops replied. "Maybe during that one week of waiting, you, Daffy, Bugs, Tyreese, and Katasha can spend a few days together as a celebration. Don't worry. My group will tell you when the results come in."

"Thanks." She turned towards her friends and smiled. "Let's celebrate, guys." After that, all of the Looneys left, having Katasha and Tyreese fly behind them. Coyotoklops clasped his hands together in prayer as he whispered:

"Good luck."

To be continued…

(Whew! Nearly finished. One more chapter to go. After I finish this, I'll probably start on "Kunimitsu n' Gon" or "Kunimitsu and Stitch 2: Kuni has a Glitch", whichever comes up in my head first.)


	11. Lola Bunny is Back

(Here it is. The final chapter! Hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter 11: Lola Bunny is Back!

Finally!! After a few classes, Lola was now ready for the final approvement from the officials. She was a little nervous because she didn't pass with flying colors on some of them, but she still managed to pass them nonetheless. As for Tyreese and Daffy, they are happier than ever. Tyreese wasn't being kicked around and being called a weirdo anymore. Tyreese was to be just as respected as everyone else in Looney Tunes City. Katasha and Coyotoklops decided to stay with them, especially Katasha, since she's Tyreese's girlfriend.

On the same day as the discovery of the new Tyreese honoring group, the Looneys, Coyotoklops, Tyreese, and Katasha all celebrated Lola's passing of her classes as they awaited the officials to call it final. During a game of Twister, Lola and Bugs stood by, watching Tyreese, Katasha, Coyotoklops, Daffy, and Taz, as the spinner, enjoy themselves.

"I can't believe it, Lo." Bugs started calmly, sipping his carrot juice. "You're just a week away from gettin' dat popularity back."

"What I can't believe is how much work and tests I had to go through to get there." Lola muttered with humor. Bugs playfully nudged her as a response and she giggled. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, look on da bright side, baby. Ten years ago, people saw you as a new role model for women when you foist appeared in Space Jam. Now, people are just makin' you famous for being part of a porno magazine! Dat's really bringin' your popularity down a notch…… or two."

"Bugs, you're kidding, right? How are pictures bringing me down?"

"It's just a train of thought, Lola."

"Uh, huh."

"GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Tyreese screamed out of nowhere when he was squashed by Daffy, who fell after him. Katasha and Coyotoklops was still standing in their twisted positions. Katasha looked down at Tyreese with concern.

"You're usually not very good at this game, are you, Ty-Ty?" She asked sweetly. Tyreese groaned as he frantically slapped Daffy's tailfeathers, telling him to get off. Daffy quickly obeyed and saw that his brother was squashed like a pancake. Katasha laughed as she shook her head with annoyance. "I guess not."

"No matter how hard he practicthicesth, Tyreesthe isth either closthe to winning, but losthesth or he justht sthucksth!!" Daffy joked with humor.

"You still play fair with him, right?"

"Yeah. Tyreesthe alwaysth acctheptsth defeat in any way possthible and that'sth a good thing."

"I see." Coyotoklops agreed as he struggled to maintain his balance. "Taz, I think this calls for one final spin."

"Okay." Taz replied before he gave the spinner one more good spin. Daffy picked up Tyreese, who was still flat as paper, and he instantly inflated him again with one blow through his tail. Tyreese breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Whew! Thanks, Daff-Daff." He thanked sweetly before he cuddled in his brother's arms, watching the final move on Twister.

"Right hand… uh… green." Taz studdered, almost calling the green circle blue again. Coyotoklops and Katasha nervously looked over at the free green circles and reached over towards one of their own slowly. Katasha struggled with all her might, but Coyotoklops, having the sprirt of the most elastic father he's ever had, managed to reach to it with no problem. When Katasha's hand was inches away from her green circle, she suddenly stopped when she heard her shoulder make a cracking sound, but it didn't break. That was just her reaching point and she couldn't go no farther. She instantly fell towards the Twister mat in defeat and Coyotoklops was the winner. Bugs, Lola, Taz, Daffy, and Tyreese were thrilled. Katasha was jealous, pissed, and beyond shocked. She looked up at the flexible coyote and growled playfully.

"You flexible bastard you!" She muttered playfully. Coyotoklops chuckled as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"It pays off for most situations." He expertly replied. Bugs scoffed.

"Ya don't say!" He exclaimed with humor. Everybody laughed at that remark, even Mr. Warner, who just arrived from the meeting office upstairs.

"Well, well, well!" Mr. Warner exclaimed after he finished laughing. "That was a great game of Twister. Anyway, the meeting with the officials of WB lasted a lot shorter than I thought."

"And shorter than what I predicted." Coyotoklops added. "What made the meeting come to a close so quickly?"

"The decisions were unianimous! Lola, your passing grades really made sparks of honor glow in the officials' eyes… including mine. There were no negative comments about it at all! You're back, Lola!"

"YES!!" Lola cheered as she hugged Bugs happily, who hugged back with the same happy expression of tears. Tyreese roared with happiness, hugging Daffy in the process. Daffy, Katasha, Taz, and Coyotoklops just smiled. "I guess all that hard work paid off after all, huh?"

"Yes, indeed. Now, if you want to keep your popularity up and in balance like this, there's only thing you need to avoid…"

"…what?"

"…jealous female toons."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! I'll look out for 'em!"

"Good. Now that all this is over, we can rest easy again. As for you, Tyreese, your good-hearted nature immediately accepted you as a new Looney Tune right on the spot! Congradulations!"

"YAY!!!" Tyreese cheered as he hugged Daffy even tighter. Daffy didn't even suffer. He loved his little brother's tighter-than-tight, loving hugs. "Ty-Ty get to stay with Daff-Daff for life!!"

"That's right… and Katasha, since you have a love for Tyreese, I'll let you stay as well."

"Thanks, Mr. Warner… for this and for taking me in. Your brother couldn't care for me anymore and I was worried about the reason why."

"His animal care license was revoked. He couldn't care for another wild or domestic animal ever again. So, it's a good thing that I'm letting you stay for Tyreese and for us."

"Again, I appreciate it."

"Glad you do. Word of caution, though. I expect you and Tyreese to behave."

"Oh, we will." Katasha looked over her shoulder at Tyreese seductively and winked as she said this. Tyreese did an eyebrow flutter as a response. Bugs noticed and chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh… yeah, dey'll behave alright." He muttered with humor.

Three hours later, in Daffy's bedroom…

"Lola, you're a handful." Daffy said out of nowhere after spend the past ten minutes setting up Tyreese's crib for Katasha to sleep in. Lola jumped, but soon regained herself as she spoke. "You know that?"

"I haven't noticed." Lola sarsactically replied. "Seriously, though, I didn't think you'd be the one to have a crush on me and help me at the same time. I know many of your fans are think that this is just insane for your screwy duck nature."

"Yeah, yeah, let them complain! It'sth my life, okay? I'm justht glad to sthee mysthelf resthpect you for oncthe. I remember back then… I treated you like shit!"

"You were just jealous."

"I wasth, but then, Bugsth had to have a crush on you on and off-camera and it really changed my viewsth completely! I sthtill treated you sthomewhat like crap, though."

"Even though it was annoying, you were funny to look at. I was actually waiting patiently for you to change your ways."

"……you were?" Daffy turned away from the crib this time as he said this. Lola nodded as she blushed.

"Yeah. I'm used to handling annoying people these days and being patient with them is what I learned from my parents. So, I did and look what happened. You're talking to me without pulling out a mallet to whack me later. That's the Daffy I remembered… and you know what?"

"………………?"

"The new Daffy made my interest level raise up to a good one-hundred percent and it feels good. Thanks for caring about be for once, Daff."

"………………" Daffy was touched by these words as he remained silent. Lola loved the shocked silence she was hearing from the stunned duck as she approached him and kissed him passionately on the mouth to prove her point across. Daffy quickly gave in to the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. The kiss lasted for a short two minutes, due to the fact that Tyreese and Katasha entered. They immediately stopped the kiss right when the two approached the doorway and looked natural. Tyreese and Katasha smiled at the two of them, seeing them together like this. "Hey, Ty-Ty. Hey, Katasha. Ready for bed?"

"Love first, Daff-Daff." Tyreese replied anxiously, showing that horny glow in his eyes. Both Daffy and Lola noticed the glow and shook their heads with annoyance. Katasha showed the same horny glow as she spoke.

"I promise a night of good sex with Tyreese, remember?" She asked seductively to Daffy. Lola scoffed as Daffy chuckled.

"Yeah." Daffy replied. "Well, I guessth I'll be sthleepin' with Lola and Bugsth tonight. Don't wanna be around a couple of minis makin' love in a crib."

"Tee, hee, hee!" Tyreese giggled. "Ty-Ty really ready for good lovin', Daff-Daff. Have any advice before we… 'start'?"

"Yeah. When she sthcreamsth you name with as much ectasthy as she could gather, give her everything you got. Understhtand?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Daff-Daff. You can leave now."

"Okay, have fun, you two." After that, Daffy and Lola left the room and headed for the Bunnies' room. When they entered inside, Bugs looked up from watching tv and smiled.

"Tings are back ta normal now, except da fact that Coyotoklops is stayin'." He said out of nowhere. Lola approached her husband with a laugh.

"Bugs! Coyotoklops is a company friend. He's staying for a reason, you know." She protested playfully. Bugs chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. At least, he's not here on business." Bugs looked over at Daffy, who instantly laid down in a sleeping bag and fell asleep. He was tired from running to the Tyreesian Coyote Sympathizers' hideout and the two rabbits understood. "He ran all da way to Coyotoklops' place, right?"

"Yeah."

"No wonda he's exhausted."

"He deserves it. Daffy's been working hard helping me pass those tests and helping his brother gain respect."

"Yeah. Well, ready for your first good night's sleep of being popular again?"

"Am I ever?!" Lola stood up and got herself into bed while Bugs followed her. When he was asleep, Lola turned over so she was facing Daffy. She smiled as she blew a kiss and whispered:

"Thanks, Daffy… for everything."

The End

(Finally, I'm finished with this story! The last chapter was meant to be short. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this story and look out for "Kunimitsu and Stitch 2: Kuni has a Glitch" and "Kunimitsu n' Gon". Those should be here soon.)


End file.
